Angel
by Nadie2
Summary: Jack and Sam's little girl Grace leaves the future in which she lives to fix the pain in her parent's and their friend's pasts. But she soon finds herself unable to deal with the consequences of her well-meaning interference. This story will be completely cannon SG-1, by way of a couple of alternate realities.
1. Grace's Reality

Thanks again to my amazing beta Bruised Reed!

2017 SGC, Colorado Springs CO

Gracie squirms until she's sitting all the way back in the chair, her feet dangling. "Mommy, can you tell me about Jolinar?"

Sam narrows her eyes at her daughter, "You've seemed very interested in the past, lately. Particularly, the traumatic past."

"I'm thinking of writing a book of family history," Gracie says pulling her notebook toward her. Sam raises an eyebrow at her, Teal'c like. "I know I can't publish it unless the stargate becomes public."

"Honey," Sam says sitting in the office chair across the desk from her, "A lot of what we do is not exactly stuff a little kid needs to know about."

"I'm not a little kid."

"Honey, you're eight, that's a little kid. I know your Dad had stuff to do, so you had to come to work with me today, but that doesn't mean you have to work. You're supposed to be playing."

"Mom," Gracie rolls her eyes.

"Grace," Sam says biting her lip as she glances at her daughter's notebook, "You would never touch the time travel machine would you?"

"Of course not, Mom," Gracie gives her mother a disarming smile as she slips her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Because going anywhere would be too dangerous for you," Gracie rolls her eyes, "Honey, you may think you're all grown up, but you're a child that needs being taken care of. And time travel is dangerous. If you travel though time, even for the best reasons, even to save someone from pain you can really mess things up."

"But if you go back in time to do a good thing how could that be bad?"

"It could be. Maybe you would change one thing and it would make other things go bad. For instance, if Jolinar hadn't taken me over we never would have met the Tok'ra. Then your grandfather would have died four years sooner. If Jolinar hadn't made some pretty major modifications to my body, and Kanan later on to your father's, we never would have been able to have a baby when we were so old. And that baby-you, is a pretty amazing thing. Something I wouldn't want to do away with just so I didn't have to feel a little pain. These ideas are too big for a little girl to sort through, which is why you need to listen, Gracie. Just don't touch alien technology."

"Of course not," crossed fingers says with a smile.

"Ok, Grace, I've got to deliver some paperwork, I'll get Walter to watch you," Sam peeks out of her office. Walter is not there. Gracie removed the coffee machine earlier today, so Walter had to leave his post to get his mid-morning cup of coffee.

"Mom, please, I can stay by myself for five minutes on a secure military base," Gracie says with an eye roll.

"Do not leave this office young lady," Sam says with a nod.

Gracie smiles at her, crossed fingers and all, as she pulls out a jump rope.

Somehow, Gracie thought it would be harder. But her mom hasn't noticed the swiped security card. And no one seems to think her presence in the corridor is odd. She is sort of a beloved SGC baby. She slips into the room where the time travel machine is. Gracie bites her lip; this is the most uncertain part of her plan. She doesn't know how the Ancient gene works. If it's recessive, she might not be able to operate the Ancient technology at all, and there goes the whole plan.

She sits down in the chair, takes a deep breath, and thinks, "on." A pleasant hum greets her. Now that she knows she can, she suddenly wonders if she should. But then she sees her father's face when her and her mother left this morning. She knows that Charlie, who would after all be her half-brother, deserves this.

* * *

1996 Peterson Air Base, Colorado Springs CO

"Sir?" Gracie says uncertainly. She knows it is her father, but she's actually having a little bit of trouble believing it.

"I'm sorry, kid, I'd love to chat, but I'm running late," Jack says not quite looking at her.

"No, you have to go back into your house, because you left your gun out," Gracie says nervously. She can hear her mother's voice telling her that this is a really bad idea.

"What?" he says, but he has paused his rapid walk down the street.

"You left the gun out. If you don't go back and put it away tonight Charlie is going to accidently shoot himself," she says seriously.

"That is so far from funny, kid. What are you, in Charlie's class?" he asks.

"No…I've never met Charlie. Just seen pictures. Look, you have to go back in. If I'm wrong, you are two minutes late for a briefing. If I'm right and you don't check, your son is going to die," she says.

"Still not funny, kid, wait here," he says in a voice Gracie has trouble disobeying. After all, it's her father's voice, decades before he becomes his father. But she knows she can't actually 'wait here'. Time travel is going to be a hard thing to explain, and she would rather not be interrogated by Uncle Murray. Of course, she pauses, Uncle Murray is still on Chulak. Still, her father may not be a Jaffa, but she would still rather not be interrogated by him.

She moved away and hid. Ten minutes later her father came out looking suitably shaken.

"Little girl!" he screams, "Little kid who saved my son, get over here!" he repeats. Gracie doesn't move, but feels relief blossom in her heart, "Angel girl, please let me thank you!" he screams. She almost comes out, because time traveling is a scary thing, and she could use a hug. But her Daddy isn't just going to hug her, if he even is going to hug her, so she stays hidden. When he finally returns to work, she finds her way back to the time machine.

* * *

1980 Hurlburt Field Air Base, FL

An Air base looks different to a married man, Jack thought to himself. His whole adult life had been spent fighting wars that officially the United States did not fight. He'd never minded. But now, with his bride at home he found he had less than no desire to parachute into a war zone. God, he was lucky to have Sara.

He opened his locker, and a note fell out. He opened it quickly, and then angrily ripped it to shreds. How dare they mess with a man resolve before a battle? And the paper looked like a little kid had done it.

"Don't go on a mission today. You'll get hurt." Had been scrawled on the note.

It wasn't even a particularly good scare tactic or prank, or whatever it was. It didn't really make sense. But it didn't matter, because it took more than one note to scare Jack O'Neill.

"Sergeant!" someone bellowed. Jack wasn't actually sure if they were referring to him. He certainly wasn't the only sergeant in the room, but he responded anyway, but slamming his locker shut and heading out.

* * *

1980 Iran/Iraq border

Have to stay focused, Jack told himself, must stay focused. These words kept repeating in his head even though he had long ago forgotten what exactly he was supposed to be focusing on.

"Daddy!" a voice sobbed.

"Don't have kids," he tried to get out, but nothing came.

"Oh God," a little voice repeats. He wants to scold her, because she is way too young for swearing, but his mouth still doesn't seem to be working.

"I told you not to go," the voice says, and this time he sees a body attached to it. She's probably about five. She is wearing a white sleeveless dress, she has dark blond hair twisted into spirals, and she wears eyes that really do look like his, although he'd remember if he had a kid.

"You're…bleeding…" the voice insists, and he can tell the kid is about to panic.

"'m ok," he gets out.

"No, you're not," the little girl says fussing over him.

"'ll be ok," he says.

"Of course, you will," the little girl says sounding braver, "You crawled out of the desert to get back to Sara. This time you just have to crawl into the spaceship I parked a few feet away."

"Can't crawl," he mutters. While he's thinking, 'spaceship? Interesting hallucination.'

"That's ok, I'll wait," she says. "Drink some water," she offers.

It occurs to him that drinking water offered him by a hallucination is not the wisest thing he's ever done, but he drinks it anyway.

"You my angel?" he asks.

She smiles a rather bewitching grin, "You called me that once before," then her grin turns to a frown, "Or really you will call me that once again, because we haven't met yet."

"You called me Daddy?" he questions.

She nods her head, "Probably be best if we didn't mention that. Tell me when you're ready to crawl," she says. She curls up next to him for a snuggle, and he can feel that it is as much for her own comfort as his own.

He finds himself wishing this was real. Hoping it would be real soon. Sara and he were excited about the prospect of children. It was part of the reason they'd gotten married. They'd been dating for three years, including living together for one. When they got married, they'd decided they wanted to try for children right away. But it had only been two weeks since they'd gotten married. Granted, there had been plenty of chances to become a father in those two weeks, but if he was, Sara probably didn't even know. And this little thing certainly wasn't his.

"Ready…angel," he mutters after an hour of rest.

She nods her head gravely, "How can I help?" she asks.

"Show me which way to crawl," he says flinching. She points the direction, and he starts the crawl. He screams in agony at his first move, and she cries.

"Angel baby," he says, "Why don't you go wait in the…spaceship?"

"No, you crawled out for Sara…my being here is going to help," she offers him a weak smile.

"It would be easier if I didn't have to hide my pain," he tells her grimly.

"Daddy, I tried to keep you from the pain," she whines.

"Angel, I can't disobey direct orders, because a five year old scrawled me a note," he mutters.

"I'm eight, Daddy," she says.

"You don't call Sara, Mommy," he says closing his eyes.

"Mom would not be pleased if I explained why to you, and it might mean…someone else doesn't get to exist, and I just went through the bother of saving him, so he'd better exist!" she proclaims.

"You are one complex hallucination, Angel," he mutters.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the ship," she says. The ship is only a few feet away, and Gracie hears every one of her father's agonized cries, although she pretends not to. When he finally crawls in, she slams the door shut, and hugs him.

"We should probably move," her dad whispers.

"The ship has an invisibility shield," she says with a smile.

"Of course, it does," he says, "Your mother an alien, Angel? Are you the result of some experiment I don't remember?"

Gracie giggles, "No Daddy, Thor made it so…" she pauses thoughtfully, "No wait, that hasn't happened yet," she says with a shake of her head, "Not an alien."

"Who are you?" he asks.

"A time traveler," she says.

He laughs.

"When…er…where can I drop you off? I mean where can you get medical help right away, but they won't think it impossible that you got there by yourself? I need to change the space time continuum as little as possible."

"Temporary air base fifteen miles," he points, "but you can't take me there now, because it would take me days to crawl out."

She nods, "I know it would have." The ship starts to move.

"You can fly this thing?" he asks nervously.

"Of course," she says.

"How much experience do you actually have flying this thing?" he asks.

"More than anyone but you, and…you won't have that experience for another coupla decades," she says with a grin. "Just to warn you, this machine can only do time travel in a few hundred year increments, so we're going to go way back to go a few days forward."

"You're sticking with the time travel story?" he asks.

"Sticking with the truth," she responds.

"In that case do you mind making a detour to the 1908 World Series?" he asks lazily.

"Apparently you did that once…and it ended up resulting in an alternate time line in which aliens enslaved the planet earth," Gracie says. *

"So that's a no?" he asks.

"That's a no." Gracie says.

"Huh, well if you're from the future the least you could do is tell me who wins _this_ year's world series," he grumbles.

"Right, Biff," she says.

"Biff?" he questions.

She buts her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh, that movie hasn't even been made yet! I'm so used to thinking of it as something from the Stone Age, and they haven't even made it yet! But you are going to love it. Mom will hate it. 'flux capacitor' she'd mutter in disgust. But actually, it's best not to let Mom watch science fiction at all. It just results in her yelling at the television."

"What's your mom's name, sweetheart?" Jack asks, and there is worry behind his eyes.

Grace bites her lip, "I don't think I should tell you that. It's a long time until you meet her and a long time after that before you…before I'm born. I don't want you waiting forever. You didn't want her waiting forever." She knows she isn't making much sense.

He nods, "I'm married,"

"I know, you love Sara."

"But if Sara is just temporary…" he says confused, because he really does love his new wife.

"She's not temporary," Gracie says thoughtfully.

"But also not forever."

"No one is forever."

He nods; sending pain down his body in such waves that he very nearly throws up.

"Here is your crawling out place," she says smiling, "It's as close as I can get without being seen. I'm sorry, you're still going to have to crawl quite a ways, half a klick anyway," she says worriedly.

"Less than I would if you hadn't saved me, Angel," he says.

"A girl can try," she says with a grin.

He smiles, "I can't wait to meet you Angel," he says with a smile.

"You'll have to wait a long time Daddy," she smiles, "but please, be happy until we meet again."

"I can do that, kid," he says.

"Just…" she pauses, "I think I fixed it. But if I didn't, and someday something so bad happens that you want to die. Just don't die ok?" she says.

"Of course not, I know you're waiting for me," he says with a smile.

* * *

1982 Hurlburt Field, Fl

He freezes before his front door. "Angel?" he asks.

She smiles, "Ah…I have to tell you something before you go into work."

His stomach falls. "I can't just not go on a mission, you have to understand that. That would be a court-martialable offence," he says.

"What I'm asking you not to do is a court martialable offence," she says softly.

"What?" he asks seriously.

"You're going on a mission today, you're going to Iraq," she says. He nods, "You're going to be gone awhile. Eight days from when you get there, you are going to disobey orders in order to save someone. I'm asking you not to do that."

Jack looks away from the little girls face for a moment, "Does the guy make it?" he asks. Gracie nods. "Then I am willing to face court martial. Willing to lose my career. That guy…I don't know, you've traveled through time. Guy could be important. No, is important. We're all important."

"You don't get a court martial," she says.

He stares at her for a long hard moment trying to read disaster in her face, "I don't get to come back from this one do I?" He isn't sure what he's going to do now. His job is all about this barter. His life for others. But to be told how you are going to die. To really know he'd never see his wife again…

"You will come back…but not for a while."

"POW camp?"

Gracie nods, "They left you behind."

That stings him a little, but he tries not to let on. He bends down on his knee, and Gracie is somewhat surprised that back here…her father's knees are good. She doesn't know that in a few months she will not be able to say the same thing.

"Angel you are asking me to trade a few months of discomfort for someone's life. Do you understand how much I can't do that? I understand what you were trying to do…but it just makes it harder. I wish you'd never told me."

"I have a time machine, I can make that wish come true," she smiles.

"It works like that?" he asks.

"Sure, I'll just go back in time, and stop myself from coming to warn you," she says.

"Angel?" he asks. Then he pauses, "I guess it doesn't matter, because this conversation isn't going to have happened anyway."

"What?" she says.

"Sara and I…we can't have kids can we? I mean we've been trying for two years, and your mom isn't Sara, and…" he stops awkwardly not knowing how to continue.

"Patience, Daddy, you've never had enough patience!" Grace says with a smile.

* * *

2004 Colorado Springs, CO

"Angel?" Jack asks wondering how on earth a little kid just showed up in the locker room.

"Daddy, you can't let Janet Fraizer go on the rescue mission," she says.

He knows enough to trust this little sprite by now, so he just says, "Ok."

1973 New York Museum of Art, NY

She was surprised she could recognize her Uncle Danny; after all, he was not much older than she was in this time. But there was no mistaking those blue eyes, and that wrinkle his forehead made when he was thinking really hard. He was always thinking really hard, even when he was eight.

"Excuse me Doctors Jackson," she says politely offering her honorary uncle's parents a bewitching grin, "But that doesn't look at all stable."

"This part of the museum isn't open, I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave, little girl," Daniel's father says absently over his shoulder.

"No, see my mother is an engineer," technically a lie, but her mom definitely knew a lot of things about engineering, "and if you don't fix it, you're going to be crushed beneath the cornerstone, and you're going to leave your son an orphan!"

Apparently, she shouldn't have brought out the big guns, because mini Uncle Danny has started to do that self-hug thing when he wraps his arms around himself.

Claire walks toward him and scoops him up. Melburn glares at Gracie, and takes a couple of steps toward her "How dare you upset my son? This is perfectly safe," he says gesturing back to the exhibit. It chooses that dramatic moment to collapse. Melburn isn't directly under the structure anymore, but he doesn't escape the rubble. His wife lets go of her son, and rushes toward him pulling the heavy stone off him as if it were nothing.

"Mel!" she screams.

"Dr. Jackson!" several of the assistants scream.

Daniel doesn't scream anything, which causes her to look over at the little boy. He's obviously going into shock. This is exactly what she was trying to prevent. Maybe she should just get into her time machine and try the whole thing again. But…she wanted to wait and see how things turned out. Because she knew Daniel himself had tried many permutations during the Gamekeepers sick rendition of this particular trauma. After all, a mom would be better than no parents at all.

"I'm ok," she heard Mel's faint voice from under the room.

Gracie smiled. Yeah, she'd definitely leave it this way then. It wasn't perfect, but if both of his parents were fine. Daniel would recover in a few days, and they wouldn't be…dead.

"You're not ok!" Claire insists, "Just look at your leg!" she says in horror.

"I think it is broken, but I'm ok…that little girl…" he says. Claire turns to find the girl to thank, but she is already gone.

* * *

1915 Cronus' Home world

"Ronac," Gracie says.

Yeah, this man is definitely Teal'c's father. He doesn't say a word, he just stares at her.

"You can't go in there," she says, "Cronus will kill you for failing to win an unwinnable battle."

"I expected this would be my fate, before I ordered the retreat. None the less, my men will live," Ronac says calmly, not quite even looking at the little girl.

"I can offer you a way to live. Just come on my ship, we'll pick up your family. I'll take you somewhere else. Even sometime else. I have a time machine. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"If your god orders you dead, you should not wish for life," Ronac replies.

Gracie takes a small step back. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"I'm offering you a chance to live. What about your son?" he asks.

"His name means strength, if he is not strong enough to endure this perhaps I ought to give him a new one," Ronac replies evenly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Gracie explains, "You're actually willing to let this guy murder you? He's not a god. He's a parasite who hijacked someone's body. He is completely dependent on people like you…Jaffa like you. And if you just stood up to him…"

Suddenly Gracie heard the sound of staff weapon being prepared to shoot, "Shova!" Ronac exclaims.

She questions her wisdom at trying to stop the three things on her list actually done by the Gou'ald. But she did not walk into the situation completely unprepared. She takes one step backward, and disappears into the waiting ship.

* * *

1946 Chulak

"Teal'c!" she whispers into the tent. "Teal'c" she tries again.

"A warrior deserves sleep after winning a battle," a grim voice replies.

"That's true, but you have to get up right now and protect your mom from Arkad. He's going to try to kill her, because you bet him," she says.

There is a rustling in the tent, but by the time Teal'c emerges, there is so sign of the small soft voice that gave him warning.

* * *

1981 P4X-254

"Vala Mal-Doran?" Gracie asks.

"Who wants to know?" The wily teenager says.

"Come with me if you want to live," Gracie says.

"What?" Vala asks.

"Honestly, I just always wanted to say that. Sorry, it's not even true. But if you don't come with me, the Gou'ald will come and you will be implanted. You won't die. But you will have a Gou'ald in your for head almost twenty five years."

"Who sent a baby on a rescue mission?" Vala sneers.

"I'm not a baby! I'm eight years old! And no one sent me. I'm trying to go back and save my parent's friends from pain. I'm not having a lot of success, but I think you deserve a chance."

"You have a space ship?" Vala asks.

"I can drop you anywhere you want," Grace responds.

"Do you know where my father is?" Vala asks.

Grace shuts her eyes for a second, she knows that Vala has been hurt by her father, by the lack of her father in her life, "No, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Vala says, "He didn't come around much when he knew where I was. Doesn't matter if he can't find me. At least this way…I can pretend he wanted to see me. Any planet will do. I'm a survivor."

"That you are Vala."

* * *

2003 Prometheus, Milky Way

Gracie bites her lip. Her mom is injured, badly. She couldn't just fly her mom to where she needed to go, because the Prometheus doesn't have mental controls. She doesn't know how to solve her mom's problems, because she doesn't know what the problems are.

But she knows enough about concussions to know she has to keep her mom awake. So she sings to her, "Twinkle, Twinkle."

"My mother used to sing that to me," Sam says tiredly.  
Grace smiles to herself thinking she could say the same thing, "How obscure." She says instead.

"I'm so tired," Sam complains.

"You can't sleep, not yet," Grace says worriedly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk. Eat. You need to keep your strength up," she prompts when she realizes there aren't a whole lot of topics she can share with her mother. She realizes that she is hungry as well. It's been hours since the last time she ate, or years…all depends on how you look at it.

"Do you have a name?"

Grace considers giving her the name, 'Angel' that her father had bestowed her with; instead, she goes with the truth, "I'm Grace."

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

As much as Grace thought about all of her plans for helping everyone, she didn't come up with an answer for this. "You know."

"No, I don't know," Sam insists as Grace makes an escape.

It occurs to Grace that her father would be much better at saving her mother than she was. Knowing that she figures she should start acting a lot more like her father, so she starts blowing bubbles. It was actually a bit of luck that she had bubbles to blow at all. Her father must have slipped them into the pocket of her sundress before she left to go to the base this morning. It was just like her father, trying to make sure she wasn't bored while she watched her mother work. He should have known that she'd bring a notebook to entertain herself with.

"Wanna try?" she says offering the bubble wand to her mother. Sam shakes her head, so Grace prompts again, "It's fun."

"I remember when I was a little girl I used to wonder how a bubble could exist. You see there's this thing called surface tension, when molecules bind together in a certain way…"

"Boring!" Grace explains understanding what her father meant by technobabble. "Here, just try it," she says putting the wand directly in front of her mom's mouth. Sam reluctantly blows a bubble, "See. Fun"

Sam smiles, "Yeah."

"What you looking at?" Grace says looking at the computer screen.

"It's complicated," Sam says. Her real mother had never said that to her. She knew that Grace could understand pretty much anything, as long as Sam stated it simple enough.

"Try me."

Sam smiles, and without further hesitation decides to trust this girl that she did not know was her daughter, "I'm going to try and save myself with a bubble."

"How?"

"The hyper-drive won't fully engage because of the cloud, but maybe it doesn't have to. If I can dial down the power flow from the hyper-drive emitter, theoretically I should be able to create a partial shift into hyperspace, essentially taking the ship out of the cloud's space-time. Hopefully just enough to eliminate its effects on the sub-light engines."

Well, this mother isn't as good at dumbing things down as her real mother is, but hopefully she just figured out how to save herself. "Neat."

"Yeah," with the smile and look of determination that Gracie knows means she's about to do something great. Yes, her mother is going to be fine.

* * *

1982 Davis–Monthan Air Force Base, AZ

"Hello," Gracie says looking up at the woman as innocently as possible.

"Hi," she says.

"Whatcha doing?" Gracie asks her.

"Waiting for my husband to pick me up, where are your parents?" the woman asks.

"Somewhere," Grace says cryptically, "Where'd ya come from?"

"Texas. My husband is in the Air Force. He and the kids moved out here a few weeks ago. I stayed to finish packing," the woman says.

Gracie relaxes, this is definitely her grandmother. Now Grace just has to make sure she doesn't take a taxi, but it's ok. She's got a plan.

"I losted my parents," Gracie pouts.

"What?" the woman says with concern.

"I don't know where my parents are," Grace repeats.

Mrs. Carter bends down to look Grace in the eye, "What are you parent's names?"

"Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill," she says. She knows this is a little bit of a risk, but she figures her grandmother isn't going to be able to find them, because her Dad is currently missing in action in an Iraqi prison, and her mother was way too young to have an eight year old, and has a different last name.

"My daughter is named Samantha," Mrs. Carter says with a smile.

"Really?" Grace says cocking her head at her, "How obscure!"

"You remind me of my daughter when she was little, so what are you doing in the airport?" Mrs. Carter asks.

"Ah…we were going to fly away," Grace says carefully.

"Fly away to…" Mrs. Carter prompts.

Gracie closes her eyes, she hadn't thought of this part of the lie, "Minnesota, Daddy has a cabin up there," she offers. Of course, she knows it isn't really her Daddy's cabin right now. It's still her great-grandmother's cabin, but she knew she wasn't going to get out of this without a couple of lies.

"Ok, we'll see what gate planes are leaving for Minnesota from," Mrs. Carter says.

* * *

"Grace!" Jacob says. Both of them turn. "I'm sorry I'm late, honey. I got caught up in a meeting," he says kissing his wife.

"Who is this?" Jacob says looking at the little girl who would one day be his granddaughter.

"Oh my, I've been helping you try to find your parents for an hour, and I never asked your name," Mrs. Carter says to the little girl.

Grace had been prepared for this one. She knew she couldn't very well give her real name to the person she was named after, "Angel, my name is Angel O'Neill."

"I was helping her find her parents," Mrs. Carter explains to her husband.

"Why didn't you just help her to airport security?" Jacob asks.

"She was a scared little girl, and she felt more comfortable with me than a stranger," Mrs. Carter explained.

"But weren't you a stranger too?" Jacob asks.

Grace shakes her head, "Not after I started talking to her."

"Besides, my husband was late again," Mrs. Carter teases, giving her husband another kiss.

"I'm sorry about that…" Jacob begins.

"If I hadn't gotten distracted, if you hadn't come, I would have just taken a taxi," Mrs. Carter explained.

Grace flinches.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Carter asks.

"I'm scared of taxis," Grace says.

"Oh, poor dear," Mrs. Carter says pulling her into the hug.

"You would make a really good Grandma," Grace says.

Jacob is laughing, and there is a grimace on Mrs. Carter's face, "It's going to be a long time until I'm a Grandma."

"Yes," Jacob agrees enthusiastically, "Our kids still have a lot of growing up to do until they have kids."

"That is true, but when you are old enough, forever from now, you will make a good grandma," Grace says.

"I appreciate that, I think, but I'm going to focus on being a mom," Mrs. Carter says.

"And I'm sure you're good about that too," Grace says with a smile.

"Speaking of motherhood, your kids are waiting for you, so let's hurry up and get this little one back to her parents. No doubt they are worried sick about her," Jacob says.

"It's ok, you should drop me off with airport security. You need to get home, I'll be fine," she says.

Jacob looks at her questionably.

"Really, I'm fine," she assures him walking toward airport security.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being tricked?" Jacob mutters to his wife as the little girl walks away.

*Grace imprecisely paraphrases the events described in the Stargate book _Roswell_. I usually don't make reference to the stargate books in my fanfiction (mostly because I haven't read them all yet) so I thought I'd clarify where that was from.


	2. Charlie's Reality

2017 SGC, Colorado Springs CO

Grace feels tired. She's only been gone for a few hours, but it had been a tough few hours. She's tired, and hungry. She runs back into her mom's office. She came back the same time she left, but she still feels like she should hurry. She would like to avoid having to explain her time travel adventures.

She freezes as she came into her mother's office, "Daddy?" she asks. What is he doing in her mother's office?

"Angel?" he asks. Her face falls when she sees "Brig. Gen. J. O'Neill," on his desk.

"Daddy," she asks again full of more panic.

"What's wrong Angel? I'm a general now, If you tell me to cancel a mission or something I can."

"Daddy, don't call me Angel, it's too scary," she says.

"Ok, what's your name?" he asks.

"You know my name! You've called me it since three months before I was born," she protests.

"What year do you think you are in, baby?" he asks gently.

She looks cheerful for a second, "2017?"

"That's now," he nods.

She stands, apart from the man who is not her father, and starts to hyperventilate. He reaches over to pick her up. He sits down in his office chair, and holds her on his lap. Just like he does when she comes out of her room after bedtime when she can't go to sleep. Except that isn't him.

"Daddy, I want to go home, and my name is Grace," he says.

"Ok," he says soothingly, "We'll take care of it, but I'm going to have to know a little more about your home."

She pulls away and nods. "Ok, here is what I know. I was born in 2011. I left 2017 where my father, Jack O'Neill, was a retired Lieutenant General in the Air Force. My mom is Samantha O'Neill, formally Carter who is currently running the SGC, and is a Brigadier General."

"Samantha Carter?" he says.

"What is mom doing?" Grace asks hopefully.

He shakes his head, "I don't know anyone named Samantha Carter."

Grace bites her lip.

"It's ok, Grace, I'm sure she's out there. I'm happily married."

"Sara?"

He nods. "Can you tell me everything you changed, Angel? I know about how you helped me crawl in Iraq, and the fact that you saved Charlie, and Janet. Thank you, for saving Charlie. I never got to say it then."

"How is Charlie?"

"He's great," Jack smiles, "Loves his job. He's got a wife, and two kids," Jack laughs a little, "both older than you, actually. I knew something was wrong…you told me to be patient waiting for you. I thought when Sara was pregnant…but you said she wasn't your mom…I…knew I was too old to have another kid. I've known it for years. I'm a Grandpa."

"You're not too old to have kids. Janet said you and mom could probably have kids into your eighties."

"Funny, she never mentioned that to me."

"A benefit of hosting a Tok'ra."

"What?" Jack cut her off.

Grace squints at her, "When you were sick from the Ancient in Antarctica, you would have died if Mom hadn't asked you to take a symbiote to save your life."

"The Ancient saved me…she saved us all," Jack says.

"Of course, because there was one less person to heal. Mommy wasn't there," Grace says.

"Listen, I've been wondering for years," he says, "I know you're just a kid, but what happened…in your reality…between Sara and me."

"After Charlie died…you got really depressed," Grace tells him.

"But Charlie never died, and I was never depressed," he says softly.

"I never should have told you," she says.

"It's a relief that my wife isn't going to leave me. I've actually been a little afraid for some time…waiting for the other shoe to drop"

"Or maybe it hurts you that she would…if something went wrong. That she never meant the sickness and health part," Grace says. Her father makes the face he always makes when he's in great pain and doesn't want anyone to know. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I never should have said that."

"I think she left me, because without your help, I would have killed my son," he mutters.

"No, Daddy," she says cuddling against him, "No, in my reality you were all worried you were a bad father. I never thought you would here…with Charlie. But you are a great father. You retired the day I was born, and you miss it. Every day. But you never show it. You make your whole life about me. The morning I left my time-you said you had errands. But I knew you were going to Charlie's grave. But you still thought about me," she says pulling the bubbles out of her pocket, "You put this in the pocket of my dress; you didn't want me to be bored."

Jack's face is grim, "Gracie…that was a different Jack O'Neill." He knows he's made a mistake right away, she's crying hard against his chest.

"Shh," he says.

"I have to go home. I have to unfix everything. I have to get back," she says when her sobs stop.

His body goes stiff, "Everything Gracie?"

She nods against his chest.

"Gracie, he's your brother," Jack says, and for one second he's the broken man he was after Charlie died. "Listen," Jack says rubbing her back, "We're going to take care of you, honey. I may not actually be your father, but I'll take care of you. You'll become my daughter. I'm not quite sure how I'll explain you to Sara, but I promise we'll take care of you."

"Where is my father?" she asks.

He squints, "I'm not good at answering those types of questions."

"No, that is more mom's type of thing," Grace says sadly.

"We'll find your mother," he says.

"I've been thinking…she might be Samantha Shanahan, she almost married Pete, but didn't because she loved you. But, if she never met you…" he nods, "Or Hansen, her last name could be Hansen, although I hope not…and there was an alternate reality where she married McKay…but again let's hope not."

"And she runs this base?" Jack asks.

Grace nods, "And she's an astrophysics. But if she can't take me, and you don't want me, Uncle Danny or Teal'c will."

Her father bristles, "Teal'c?" he asks.

She nods.

"Leader of the Jaffa nation Teal'c?" he asks again.

"Yeah," she says not understanding her father's thoughts.

"So you are telling me the sworn enemy of earth is someone you call Uncle?"

Grace shakes her head in confusion, "No…he was on your team for years."

"Not in our reality. Here he did his best to kill us first in the name of Apophis, and then in the name of the free nation when we killed his gods. Did you?" he stops. He doesn't want to accuse his kid of screwing over earth, but she's smart enough she's figured out what's going on.

"I saved his mother…tried to save his father," she explains.

"Ronac? Ronac is still alive. He defected to Apophis after some battle he apparently lost on purpose. Got to be Apophis' first prime after he murdered…Bra'tac was it?" Jack says casually.

Gracie starts sobbing uncontrollably. "What's wrong?"

"Bra'tac is dead," she sobs.

Oh shit, he thinks. He's not quite sure why the girl is bawling over the death of an enemy that happened long before she was born, but he comforts her anyway.

"Daniel?" she asks, and he can tell she's sort of afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," he says.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, the person who figured out the Stargate."

"Stargate?" Jack asks.

Grace walks over to the large window, and points.

"Yeah, we call that 'Doorway to heaven,'" Jack says.

"Meaning Catherine Langford did the translating. She's a brilliant woman, but she doesn't know her Hieratic Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"We'll look up Daniel Jackson too," he comforts.

"Vala Mal Doran? She's not an earthling," Gracie qualifies.

"Sorry kid," he says.

"Cam Mitchell?" she asks.

"He's on one of my teams," her father says.

"Ok, you stay here," he glares at her, "I think you have a bit of a problem with that concept. I'm going to go talk to Walter about what to look up, and then we're going home."

She looks worried.

"Just don't call me Dad yet. Sara is going to think we've just met. But later…" he smiles.

Gracie still looks worried.

He smiles at her, "She's going to love you."

"I've never met her," Gracie says softly.

"She's a good woman," jack insists.

"She broke your heart."

"Not this Sara O'Neill."

* * *

"Sara," he says coming into the house.

"Hi, Jack," she says pleasantly coming from the living room to greet him, "You're home early." She stops when she sees Grace, and smiles. A befuddled, confused smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hi honey," he says pretending to ignore her confusion as he gives her a quick kiss, "This is Grace." Then he turns to the little girl, "Can you do me a favor and check out the backyard for me?"

She nods, "Sure, Jack." But the word sounds strange coming from her mouth to both her and the man who could have been her father.

When Grace is out of ear shot Sara looks at her husband expectantly. He doesn't say anything right away. Seeing her, the woman who would have left him had he ever been depressed, makes it a bit harder to see his wife who has always loved him, who he has always loved.

"Grace?" Sara asks.

"Right, remember how we talked about having more kids?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. I believe we had that discussion twenty years ago when Charlie was young. God Jack, our grandkids are older than her," Sara says.

"I know," Jack says. He doesn't talk for a little bit. "She's a great kid." He lets that sit in the air for a few seconds before he continues, "She's so brave. She…I can't tell you what happened Sara. But she gave up everything to save people. She lost her parents. But she saved…God I can't tell you, but…she's all alone, and she trusts me. I knew her father. She's scared, and she's too young for the sacrifices she's already made."

Sara smiles, "Ok, but we're not the best family for her. She deserves someone younger. Someone who is going to be alive when she graduates high school, gets married, when her kids graduate high school."

"She does deserve that, but her parents were older, and no matter what she deserves…she wants us." He takes a big breath, "I know I'm asking a lot. But I'm really not asking you to do all the work. I would cut back my hours, I would be there for her."

"I'm not saying no, Jack. But I'm also not saying yes, right now," she says.

"I appreciate that Sara," he says with a grin. "I think that's all it will take for you to fall in love with her. I need to go back to the base for a couple of hours. Can you watch her for an hour or two?

"So much for cutting back your hours." Sara said sarcastically.

"I need to be briefed on some things pertaining to the little girl who has just had her life uprooted," he says not returning her bitterness. He finds himself suddenly treating her with kid gloves. She left him once, because he was grieving. If he yells at her, she might leave again.

"I'm sorry Jack," she says, "I was just surprised. Just don't make any promises. Of course, I'll watch her this afternoon."

"Thanks," he says. He opens the door, "Gracie girl," he calls.

Gracie smiles at him, "My Daddy used to call me that."

* * *

Grace decides that Sara was a good mother, she wasn't her mother, and that was hard. But Sara fished out some children's books from Charlie's childhood and some board games she kept for when the grandkids came over. Then Sara let Grace pick. Grace chooses to play monopoly, even though she didn't actually like the game. She remembered Jack saying it was Charlie's favorite game. Grace would use anything to make Sara feel maternal toward her.

Still, Grace was relieved when her father came home an hour later. "Thank you, Sara. I need to talk to Grace for a little bit alone, and then I thought we could go out to eat," Jack says. Sara smiles and nods.

Jack smiles at her, "We ran into Vala Mal Doran not long ago. She's a trader on an alien planet. We don't know anything about her family or anything, but it sounds like she is fine. Daniel Jackson lives in Egypt with his parents."

Her father stops abruptly, so she prompts him, "Mom?"

"Assuming your mother is Samantha Hansen, astrophysics, she is not associated in any way with the Air Force. She is associated with the program though. Apparently she was instrumental in the building of the computer which made them operate the doorway to heaven. She worked at Area 51 for a bit, but after she got married she followed her husband to his post. She didn't work for a while, and has been working a series of jobs since. Not all of them in her field."

"Hansen," Grace repeats.

"You know him?"

"I know that Mom was engaged to him, forever ago, when she was still in college. She broke it off, because she thought he was crazy."

Jack grimaces.

"He could be different in this reality," Grace says, "He'd have to be different in order for her to marry him. Mom is brilliant; she wouldn't marry the crazy man he was in my reality. In my reality…years after she broke off the engagement he went through the stargate and declared himself god of a planet. He worked people to death, lied to them, killed them if they wouldn't worship him. Mom still couldn't shoot him. But when he tried to kill you, and Teal'c. You…killed him."

Jack doesn't look happy.

"Daddy, I'm so grateful you are considering taking me, but I want to see Mom," Jacks face falls, "I don't necessarily want to stay with her, but I do really want to see her. I need to know…if she's ok."

Jack is silent for awhile, before he looks at her and gives a nod, "Grace, I know that Sara is not your mother. That Sara will never ever become your mother. But I hope, someday, she can be a step mom to you."

Gracie smiles at him, and answers quietly, "I'd be honored if she'd think of me like that."

"She'll never know…" Jack says.

"Right, so maybe she can think of me as an adopted daughter…someday."

Jack smiles and nods. "I'll call Walter and make arrangements for a visit to your mother's. Then we'll go out to dinner."

"I love you, Jack," she whispers. At first the distinction between Daddy and Jack felt artificial, but already she can see it is real. It is something she needs to separate them out in her head.

"I love you too, Grace, and I am so proud of you," he looks away for a second, "I can't thank you enough for Charlie. It isn't fair what I'm asking of you…to live in a world you don't belong. To give up your friends, your family, and accept us instead. And the fact that you are doing it to save a brother you don't even know…Grace."

"I know, Jack," she says. But she's thinking about Bra'tac. She saved lives, but she cost some lives as well.

* * *

2017 Cannon Air Force Base, NM

"Is Sam authorized to know about me?" Grace asks as they drive toward Sam's house.

"Yes, and her husband is too, if she chooses to tell him," Jack replies. Grace can tell her father is a little jealous about her wanting to see her mother.

"Did you know that you tell the world's best bedtime stories?" Grace asks with a grin.

Jack smiles.

"Sometimes it would be your own version of a fairy tale. Sometimes tales from your time - adventures through the gate. Sometimes stories about the stupid things you did when you were a kid," she says.

"Probably shouldn't have told you the last one," he says.

"I think they were edited," she replies.

"It's ok to love your mother. I know you love your mother," he tells her.

"She's not really my mother. And I love you to," she says.

He nods.

He knocks on the door. Grace can't believe the person who opens it is even related to her mother, let alone is the same person, even in a different reality. She looks shorter. Much less strong. Her face is worn and tired looking. But most terrifying of all is the way she carries herself. She almost cowards away from Jack's figure. For the first time in her life Grace realizes how intimidating her father is.

Neither parent says a word. This is par for the course for Jack, but strange for Sam.

"Hi," Grace says nervously.

There is still nothing said.

"So, Samantha, you hear about the Ancient time machine they found a number of years ago?" Grace says.

"Come in," Sam says, shying away from them to allow them to enter without getting close to her.

"Are you with the DWTH program?" Sam asks.

Grace looks confused, so Jack explains, "Doorway to Heaven." Then she turns to Sam, "I am, but this is more of a personal mission. It seems this little thing," he indicates the girl, "did some time traveling against your-or another version of your express wishes."

"Do you realize what that does to the space time…?" Sam begins.

"She is fully aware of the negative effects of her actions," Jack cuts her off.

"Ok, so, you said it was personal…" Samantha says.

"Before Grace moved through time you and I were married, and she was our daughter," Jack says.

Sam jumps back in shock, "I'm married."

Jack laughs, "Oh don't worry. So am I. I'm willing to take her. My wife…well, she's willing to take her on a temporary basis anyway. She doesn't have the security clearance to know. You can tell your husband if you…"

Sam cuts him off, "Ah…no…no…I don't think he would like that. But you've already decided?" she looks from one to the other, "You've already decided she'll live with you?" And Grace is somewhat relieved that Sam looks disappointed.

"I was just saying I was willing to, nothings been decided. We felt as if you had to know as well," he says.

"I…" Sam looks down, "can't have kids."

"I've very sorry," Jack says sincerely, "My wife and I had a lot of trouble having our son, so I know what that is like."

Sam glances up, "You have a son?"

"Yes, he's in his thirties. I have two grandkids as well," Jack says.

Sam smiles sadly, as she sits down on the couch and gestures for them to join her. Jack sits down in an arm chair across the room. Grace cuddles next to her mother. She lays her head down on her mother's shoulder. Her mother lets out a yelp.

"I'm sorry," Grace mutters in surprise.

"It's ok," Sam says offering her a smile and holding her in an awkward but effective hug.

She notices Jack looking at her with a questioning look, "Taking karate…hurt myself," she explains.

He nods, but it isn't a very sincere one.

"My mom…she was very good at hand to hand. She was level three advanced, but Daddy always said she 'coulda been level four easy if she'd taken the time away from her science to take the test. Plus Teal'c taught her some Jaffa movies too," Grace offers leaning against her mother gently.

"It sounds like your mother is very different from me," Sam says thoughtfully.

"Her mother was an Air Force General who currently runs the DWTH program, and spent more than a decade of her life in combat."

"I'm afraid…I'm not…a soldier…I'm barely a scientist," Sam murmurs.

Grace bites her lip and looks at her, "My mommy is brilliant."

Sam looks almost distraught.

"So tell us about your husband," Jack says sensing she would want a change in conversation.

"Jonas is a good commander," she says.

"Great and…" Jack says.

"A good man…he always wanted kids," Sam says.

Jack is even less comfortable with the lack of information.

"I'm sorry…" Sam stammers, "I ought to have offered you food…or drinks right away. Jonas is right; I haven't got an ounce of common sense."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Jack says offering a smile, but she's already rushed out of the room. Alarms are going off in Jack's head, and he can't quite place the source of the alarms. Sam's actions are reminding him of someone…something he'd seen years ago, and hoped he'd never have to see again.

"Jack, I'm going to stay with Sam," Grace says the second Sam is out of earshot.

He pushes his own bitter disappointment down, and tries to focus on the less selfish reasons that he hates the idea, "I don't think that is a very good idea."

"She needs me. You don't. You're happy. You have a job, a wife, a son. She's not happy."

"It's not your job to make people happy. You are a little girl. It is our job to keep you safe and happy and taken care of."

"But I have been making my parents happy, just like they make me happy, just by being close. If I go with you, she's going to be sadder. If I go with her, you will still be ok."

"I don't know if…I don't know if this is the best place for you, Grace."

She looks at the doorway behind which Sam disappeared for a long second before she says, "She's my mother. She knows how to take care of me. I'll be fine."

The blind trust of a child. This is the only way this woman is ever going to feel it. Jack feels a flash of his best, happiest memories of Charlie. He's done this once. He's already enjoyed the greatest gift the world has to give. This woman, she never has, and he can give that to her.

"Are you sure Grace?" he asks examining the little girl's face carefully.

She nods eagerly.

He opens the book she has with her; the girl is always carrying a book. He writes his number in it, and next to it scribes the words, "Call if you need ANYTHING. I will love you ALWAYS. And I am proud of you, even when you make mistakes."

"You call me, every other day," he says.

She nods, "But I have to ask Mommy first," the little girl says.

"She'd be nuts not to take you," Jack comforts her. Meanwhile, he wishes he hadn't said yes until he'd talked to Sam in private. He should have thought it through enough to design a way to make it look like he couldn't bear to give her up if this woman refused to take her.

"Well, it isn't much, but I've got something on the table," Sam says with a smile. "Not much" plainly meant something entirely different to Sam than it did to the rest of the world. She'd assembled sandwiches shaved off a turkey she'd made on the weekend. Homemade salad dressing and fresh vegetables adorned the sandwiches as well. Next to each sandwich sat a large homemade pickle. The table also had two kinds of cake, one kind of pie, and a plate with too many kinds of cookies to count were spread across the table.

"I have chips too," she says somewhat bashfully, "but they aren't homemade."

"I bet I can guess what kind of chips," Grace says, "Sour Cream."

Sam nods, and grabs them from a high shelf behind some pots and pans and opens the bag before setting them on the table.

"I guess your mother liked them too," she says.

"My mother and I," she says. She glances at Jack, "Daddy hates them."

"But I do like pie," Jack says reaching for it.

"Sam," Grace says looking at her, "What will Jonas think of me?"

Sam tilts her head, "It all depends what we would tell him. If we told him you were an orphan we're adopting through the stargate…"

"That would be great…but he'd be ok?" Grace asks intently.

"He's…he'll love to have a kid," Sam says with a face full of sincerity.

"So…it would be ok…if I stayed here?" Grace asked with a nervous fidget that reminded Jack so much of himself he wasn't sure if he could really leave her here.

Sam looks from Grace to Jack. He nods his head. One slow deliberate nod, that was all he could bear to do. She drops the food she's been fidgeting over and scoops the little girl up in her arms, "Grace, Grace, of course you can stay! Oh, God Grace!"

Jack stays through lunch and clean-up. He isn't particularly fond of the surprise Sam shows when Grace and he help with the dishes. He stays as Grace plays a bit in the yard.

"You sure, you're ok with this?" he asks Sam.

"I've never been so happy," she says, and it almost looks like she is going to cry.

"You know, kids are expensive…if you need anything, I'd be more than…" he begins.

She shakes her head, "We're fine, but thank you. I'd love to offer you to come see her, but…"

"I understand, your husband wouldn't know who I was. It would be weird, but…she can call me right?" he asks worriedly.

"That can be arranged," she says, "We'll say you're an old foster father or something."

"You could say Grandpa," he says, "I've got grandkids older than her. Tell your husband I'm her grandpa. Say my daughter-her mother died. I'd let you say son, but it just feels like it would be bad luck…"

"…since you actually have a son."

"One that died before Grace time traveled to save him. She saved your mother too," Jack says looking at her.

Sam smiles, "I'll have to thank her for that," she says sadly.

"I should get going, but if anything happens…just give me a call. Grace has my number," he says.

"Jack is leaving, come say goodbye," Sam calls. Grace runs into Jack's arms so long and so close that she nearly strangles him. It's a long, tight hug that almost results in tears for everyone involved.

"Well, Grace," Sam says glancing at her watch as Jack leaves, "Jonas won't be home for four more hours, and I think we have some shopping to do now that you're living here."

* * *

"Look at this stuffed animal," Sam says holding a monkey before Grace's eyes.

"Oh, it's just like…" Grace stops her eyes going wide with something that looks like terror, "Bananas is gone." Sam pulls her in for a hug, even though she doesn't actually understand what is going on. "Bananas…I had him ever since I was born. Daniel gave it to me when I was still in the hospital. I've never slept without him, and he doesn't even exist anymore," she sobs, "everything is gone."

Sam picks her daughter up, and holds her. Grace has forgotten all about Sam's earlier flinch, and burrows into her shoulder rubbing her eyes right on a bruise. Sam doesn't make a noise or a flinch.

"I know baby, it's awful, but we'll get new clothes, and toys, and a brand new Bananas."

"And brand new parents," Grace sobs.

"I'm so sorry honey, I wish I was the mommy you needed," Sam says sounding defeated.

Even in her childish grief Grace realizes she has just wounded her mother, "You're…a good Mommy so far. In time…you'll be my mommy again. Not the same mommy," she says holding the stuffed monkey at arm's length, "Just like this isn't my Banana."

"Shoes," Sam says looking at her, "You need some shoes."

* * *

"We're running a little bit late," Sam says as they pull up in front of the house three hours later. "I'll have to start supper; we'll set up your room after dinner."

"I'll bring the bags in at least," Grace says cheerfully, "Unless you need help with dinner."

"You don't have to do that," Sam says cheerfully.

"It's fun," Grace insists.

Of course, once Grace gets everything into her room she gets distracted by hanging up her new clothes, and unwrapping her new toys. She lost all track of time until she hears the voice of…not her mother calling, "Gracie, come to supper Jonas is home."

* * *

"Hi sweetheart," Sam says greeting him at the door. She was once again grateful for the long driveway. It had given her enough time to set the table. Why did she always seem to forget that? She leans forward to give him a kiss, but he pulls away, "You had visitors today," he says matter-of-a factly.

She crinkles her brow, trying to figure out exactly how he'd figured that one out.

"Black ops," he explains.

"Probably the wheel tracks on the driveway," she says with a shrug, "Doesn't matter, because I wasn't planning on hiding it," she says. "You know how we applied for an orphan through the gate?"

His eyes lit up the tiniest bit.

"She came today."

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Grace. She just lost her parents. Her mother was in astrophysics, and her father was in the military. I thought she'd fit in with us just fine."

"We requested a boy."

"But a girl came, and she's wonderful."

"You just wanted to decorate everything in pink frills, you weren't thinking clearly."

"She doesn't like pink," Sam states.

"And I suppose you know this, because you were shopping," he says lifting his arm. She flinches expecting a slap, but he merely grabs receipts from the counter behind her.

"I used my allowance. I've been saving my weekly allowance for a long time," she defends.

"If one fourth of your salary is enough money, you can save up for this much; maybe I should decrease your allowance."

"With a little girl in the family you might need to increase it."

"I never said we could keep her."

"In all of those twenty-three years we tried for a baby we might have had a girl as easily as a boy."

"How old is she?" he asks.

"Eight," she answers.

"Does she know how to be quiet?"

"She loves to read, and you haven't heard a peep from her yet. Besides, she is in t-ball. She's quite good it seems, so you can do with her many of the thing you'd planned to do with a boy."

"Maybe."

"I'm keeping her, if you don't like it…"

He slaps her across the face, "You know what happens if you leave, Samantha, so don't talk so big."

"Sorry, Jonas," she says. She pauses, "You wouldn't…" she looks at him, as if she's looking through her soul, "You'll let me punish Grace won't you?"

"As long as you do it properly," he says. Sam doesn't really like that answer. But she makes herself a promise that this man will never hurt her daughter.

* * *

Grace stands in the doorway looking almost scared.

"Come on sweetie and say hi to Jonas."

"Hi," Grace says extending her hand for a shake.

"Are you a good kid?" he asks.

"I try to be," Grace responds honestly.

"You'd better be," Jonas says.

"Yes, sir," she says with an awkward salute. Jonas looks slightly annoyed, and Sam tries not to laugh.

"Please, sit down and eat," Sam says with a wave of her hand. Jonas and Grace sit down, but Sam doesn't sit down for a good long time. She spends a great deal of time fluttering around and serving them before she take her seat.

"Sam, you are a much better cook, than my mommy was," Grace says.

"My mom taught me," Sam says looking at her daughter and communicating her thank you through the eyes.

"The cooking is one of the reasons I married Sam," Jonas says, "That and all the other things wives should be good at."

"Jonas," Sam scolds softly.

"What?" he asks.

"That wasn't an appropriate comment for a child to…" Sam mutters looking down.

"If she understood it, the child already has a dirty mind and, I'm not corrupting it any," Jonas protests.

"After dinner, why don't you play ball outside while I fix up your room," Sam says eager almost to the point of desperation to have these two bound.

"I did most of it," Grace says, "I didn't fix the bed, but I put everything else away."

This earns her a smile from Jonas, "Helpful little one eh? Helpful and quiet, I think you will be good to have around."

Sam breaks out in a giant smile. This is by far the happiest she's been…since her college graduation.

* * *

"I have a big surprise for you," Sam says two weeks later as soon as Grace wakes up. Sam took a month off when Grace came to live with them. She won't go back to work until after Grace goes back to school. Then she will work part time, as she has since she's been married. Jonas believed firmly that a woman's most important job was in the home.

"What?" Grace asks groggily.

"We have to go get the surprise," Sam says.

* * *

An airport, the last time Grace was in an airport was…the last time this woman had her arms around her.

The older Grace smiles at the little girl and then her daughter, "And is this little girl, my new granddaughter?"

Sam nods.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Carter says scooping up the little girl.

"Mom, your back!" Sam protests.

"Nonsense, child, I'm in better shape than you," Mrs. Carter says casting a critical eye at her daughter, "I've been waiting a long time for a third grandbaby; I'm certainly going to hold her." She turns to little Grace then, "Did you know that you and I share a name?"

"It's almost like she planned it," Grace says causing Sam to giggle almost imperceptibly.

"Oh my, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm your grandmother. It's too bad you couldn't meet your grandfather, he died, oh, many years before you were ever born, let alone a member of this family."

"Mom," Sam scolds.

"Of course, you poor thing have just lost your own parents," she says softly.

"I've never…had a grandparent before," Grace says.

"No?" Mrs. Carter asks.

Grace shakes her head, "All of my Grandparents died, before I was even born."

"Well, you have one now, can we stop off at the mall on the way home and let me spoil her a little?" Mrs. Carter asks Sam.

"I got her everything she needs," Sam insists.

"On that budget your husband keeps you on? Not likely. Come now, it's a grandmother's job to spoil."

"I kept _myself_ on a strict budget so I could get my child everything she needs," Sam insists.

"Well, needs are for mothers, wants are for Grandmas," she says smiling.

"Something wrong?" Grace says sensing the tension.

Sam smiles at her, "It's nothing, Grandma just doesn't like Jonas for something he did a long time ago."

"A long time ago, eh?" Mrs. Carter asks pulling her dress off Sam's shoulders enough to reveal the nasty bruise Grace had hurt by laying her head against the first day she came.

"Sam got that in karate class, she got it before I came," Grace explains.

"You should take karate," Mrs. Carter says looking at her daughter.

"She did," Grace says confused.

"Of course," Mrs. Carter says looking at her daughter.

"I can't see why you don't like Jonas, you convinced me to marry him, when I wasn't sure," Sam murmurs.

"I did do that. A decision I kick myself for every day. But I've given you better advice since," Mrs. Carter says.

Sam nods.

"I told you my place was always open for you. You know that includes both of you," Sam says.

Sam presses her lips together, "Thank you, and if Grace was ever in danger…"

"Oh, I know that sweetie, you are a good person, I know you'd take care of this one," she says ruffling Grace's hair. "She looks like you."

Sam nods, "I was lucky to get her," she says grinning at her daughter.

* * *

Going back to school had been strange for Grace. But it was far less disconcerting than her adjustment to family life. Her new friends, at her new school, didn't wear the faces of people she knew. Still, she was glad when her mother came to pick her up at the end of the day. The whole way home the two of them chattered. Once they got home Grace started to show Sam all of her new textbooks which she had brought home excitedly to look at, although she had no assignments. Suddenly the sound of a car crunching the gravel driveway disturbed Sam. She jumped up.

"Grace, go to your room," she says quickly.

"What did I do wrong?" Grace asks with concern.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," Sam says, "But just go to your room, maybe turn on some music." Since Grace had arrived in their lives Jonas had been keeping his 'punishments' to after Grace's bedtime. But she doubted that he could hold himself back this time. Not having supper ready when he came home was an offense.

Grace didn't move.

"Please, Grace," Sam pleaded.

Grace shook her head.

"Jonas," Sam greets him with a kiss, and worry in his eyes.

He sniffs the air, "What's for supper?" he asks.

"I thought we could order pizza, to celebrate Gracie's first day," Sam offers.

"If you wanted pizza, where is the pizza?" Jonas asks.

"I'm…" Sam begins.

Jonas brings his powerful hands down on Sam's already bruised shoulders, and Sam screams out in pain.

"Leave Mommy alone!" Grace screams running between Jonas and her mother.

"Please, Gracie, go to your room," her mother begs.

"No, he's going to hurt you," Grace sobs turning to her, "Daddy, never hurt you."

"What?" Jonas bellows. "I thought you said her parents were dead."

"They are, she's just excited and confused. I promise I'm ok, please go to your room, Gracie, I'll be there soon," Sam pleads.

"I don't know what I'm most pissed about, the fact that you cheated on me, hid the fact that you've been a mother for the past Eight years, or lied to me about the fact that you couldn't have kids," Jonas roars.

"She didn't do any of that!" Gracie screams.

Jonas lays a punch into Sam's stomach. Then her shoulder. Gracie grabs onto his arm, trying to stop him. He brushes the child away, gently, careful not to hurt her, as he goes back to beating her mother.

"Adulterer," he spits on her as he spins out of the room.

"Mommy," Grace sobs. She's afraid to hug her, because it might cause pain. But she desperately needs to give and receive comfort.

"Are you ok, Grace?" she asks examining the little girl carefully.

"Of course, he was hitting YOU!" Grace explains, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," she says continuing to examine her daughter, "But I haven't been this worried since…" Sam closes her eyes.

"Since…" Grace prompts.

"I never told you why I can't have kids," Sam says.

"I wondered about that, my mommy could, so I knew it was something that was different between the two realities."

"Not long after I got married…I was going to have a baby, but Jonas and I lost him," Sam says.

Grace furrows her brow in confusion. "Where did you lose him? Didn't the police help you find him?"

"No…he was still inside of me, and I got hurt, and it made the baby come to early, and he died," Sam says barely audibly.

"Jonas killed his son," Grace says bluntly.

"No," Sam shakes her head, but she doesn't say much to deny it, "after…I…I couldn't have another baby."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Grace says.

"Which makes it all the harder to say what I'm going to say to you. Grace, you have to call up your father and ask him if you can go live with him," Sam says.

Grace starts to cry, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"No, honey, that is not it," she says hugging her daughter close even though it hurt, "you don't need to see what happened to me today."

"He'll do it again?" Grace asks.

Sam doesn't answer, just runs her fingers though her daughter's hair, "I'll call you whenever I can, but you should go soon. After you call your Dad we'll drive somewhere until he picks you up."

"You need to come," Grace insists.

"Honey, I can't leave Jonas."

"Mommy, he doesn't deserve you."

"I'm not your Mommy."

"Of course not, my Mom would never let someone beat her."

"Grace," Sam pleads.

"I'm calling Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yes," Sam says offering her daughter a smile.

* * *

"Hi, Grace," Jack says cheerfully. It doesn't occur to him that Grace is calling during a time that she usually doesn't. He never noticed that his daughter only called him during a time of the day that her step father would be out of the house.

"Daddy," she sobs.

"God Grace, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"He hit her."

"Who, baby?"

"Jonas. Jonas hit Mommy," Jack's stomach falls. He feels like he should have seen this coming. He remembers, all of a sudden who Sam's actions reminded him of the one time he saw her. He should have known-he's seen Janet after she left her abusive husband. He should have seen it.

"Are you ok, did you get hurt?"

"No, mommy got hurt, her husband hurt her. My Daddy never hurt my mother. She never would have let anyone hurt her. I…"

"Listen, it's going to be ok," Jack assures her, "How bad is your Mommy hurt?"

"I don't know," Grace sobbed.

"You talked to her after she got hurt right? She made good sense?"

"Yeah."

"And did she bleed a lot?"

"No, just a little under her eye," she says.

Jack flinches at that bit of information. "How about her legs and arms, did you see her move them?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so you probably don't need to call an ambulance. I need to talk to your mother."

"She wants you to take me away, but you can't do that. I have to stay and protect her."

"Grace, it is not your job to take care of her. I am definitely getting you out of there, but I'm going to try to get her out too, ok?"

"k," she says walking into another room and passing the phone to her mother.

"Sam," his worried voice says on the other end.

"Jack," she says, "We'll meet you at a hotel in town. We'll call your phone when we know which one."

"You're coming with."

"I can't…"

"I don't care what he threatened to do to you; I will make sure he doesn't do it to you."

"How did you…"

"You aren't the first abused wife I've ever dealt with…"

"He didn't…"

"The hell he didn't. Unless Grace lied, and that man never hit, smacked or punched you…" there is silence at the other end of the phone, "I have a friend who left her abusive husband twenty some years ago. I guarantee she's going to be willing to let you stay with her for awhile. If not you can stay with Sara and I. I'll help you with the divorce paperwork and restraining order, and I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"I can't…"

"You can't let him beat you, Sam."

"Marriage is forever."

"You being his punching bag is not a marriage."

"I'll call you, and tell you where you can pick her up," she repeats, "Jack? I never would have let him hurt her."

"Seeing what she saw, that hurt her too," he says.

* * *

"Mommy, you're coming with me aren't you?" Grace says as she lies sprawled enjoying a vibrating bed.

"Honey, you are going to be far better off without me."

She shakes her head, "I wanted to stay and keep you safe. I need you safe."

Sam's body has that two hours later stiffness, but nonetheless she pulls her daughter into a snuggle, "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Sam didn't even know she'd fallen asleep until the moment that she woke up. She heard knocking on the door. Maybe Jack had gotten the message that she'd left on his phone. She peaks through the peephole. "Jonas."

"Are you in there with him? You're just in this seedy hotel with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. And if I was going to cheat on you, I certainly wouldn't take our daughter along! Leave Jonas, and I'll come home when Grace is safe."

"I never hurt her!"

"I know, but…she can't stay."

"So you're taking 'our' daughter away? Probably to her real father!"

"Jonas. Grace is scared, I'm not opening the door, you might as well…"

Sam heard a huge thump. "Jonas!" she calls. She hears the sound of fighting.

"Lock yourself in the bathroom," she commands her daughter.

"Mommy?" Grace asks.

Sam shoots her a pleading look, and Grace obeys. Sam opens the door to see Jack beating Jonas. He looks up at her, "This is Jonas, right?"

She nods, "Jack, you have to stop," she says terrified he's going to kill him.

Jack pulls away, "Get the hell out of here," Jack giving Jonas a shove in the right direction.

"This is who you chose to cheat on me with?" Jonas sneers, "He's an old man."

"You're wife never cheated on you. Lord, knows she'd have plenty of opportunities if she'd been looking to them. She is beautiful, brilliant and way too good for slime like you."

"So, how exactly, do you know my wife?" he asks accusatively.

"I'm the social worker who got you Grace, and I'm going to protect that kid, and her mother, get out of here," he says walking forward threatening. Jonas takes off.

"You ok?" he asks looking at her visible bruises.

She nods, "You?"

"Fine, where is Grace?"

"I told her to lock herself in the bathroom."

"Good," he says, "Let's get her and get out of here."

"I'm not…" she says.

He turns to her, "You are coming with us, because Grace deserves to know that you are safe. After everyone she's saved, she deserves to know her mother-or as close to a mother as she has is safe."

Sam nods.

"Thank you," he says steadying her, "The friend I mentioned is willing to take you in. I think it might be a good plan for Grace to stay with Sara and I until you get settled, then we can work out a system."

She nods, "Thanks, you could so easily take her away for good," she pauses, "Maybe you should take her away for good."

"No, you're a good mom," he says. "You did nothing wrong."

"I let her see him beat me."

"You tried to protect her from that. You took care of her. She is going to be fine," he assures her.

Jack knocks on the bathroom door, "It's ok, Grace, I'm here, you can open up."

Grace flings the door open, "Are you ok," she asks sobbing.

"It's ok, nothing happened. Jonas didn't hurt me," Sam soothes her.

"We're going now," Jack says to her.

Grace's eyes fill up.

"All of us," Sam says.

Grace sobs in relief. Jack picks her up, and carries her to the rented car which will take them back to the airport.

* * *

"You really ok, Sam?" Jack asks glancing at her once Grace has fallen asleep.

"'Course," she says.

"Because, Janet's injuries were usually in places clothing covered."

"Ah…I'm fine," Sam pauses; Janet, your wife?…I mean I didn't mean to imply that you would ever…I just thought maybe you were her second hus…"

"No, my wife is Sara. Janet's a friend. The doctor of the DWTH program. One of the people Grace saved."

Sam smiles, "Our daughter is pretty amazing isn't she?"

He nods.

* * *

Caught. The lights flip on. "Grace," he says in the most wounded voice she could ever imagine.

"Daddy…I…"

"You were going to use the time machine."

"I have to change it…"

He sighs, "Change everything?"

"I think so."

"He's your brother, Grace."

"He's not the only brother at risk here," she mutters.

"What?" Jack asks, "In your time…did you have siblings?" he asks.

"No," she shook her head, "Jonas killed a brother in Mommy's tummy."

Jack bows his head for a second, "When?"

"A long time ago," she says softly.

"That is…horrible, but if you undid everything. Let your grandmother die. If your mother never married Jonas, that baby still wouldn't be here."

"But she wouldn't remember him dying."

Jack pulls her close, "I know," he plays with her hair, "But Charlie…I should have had you meet Charlie a long time ago. I shouldn't expect you without...just meet your brother. You won't want to make him disappear after you meet your brother. You can't kill him, Grace. I love him so much."

"He's my brother, but she's my mom."

"I don't know what to say."

"There must be a world where they can both be happy."

"You are too little to go from reality to reality looking for one we can accept. Your mom is going to be ok now."

"I promise, I won't stay in a reality where Charlie dies, but…I don't want to buy your happiness at the price of hers. Besides…in my reality, without Charlie…you were still happy. In all but the very beginning."

He closes his eyes, "You'll make sure Charlie is ok?"

She nods.

"Ok, but let's go home and come back. Bananas II, some clothes, a good supply of food, and you'll go tomorrow after a good night of rest," he says. She starts to protest, "You are lucky I am letting you go at all," he reminds her.


	3. Sammy's Reality

1982 Davis–Monthan Air Force Base, AZ

"Colonel Carter?" she asks the man before her. He has presence, like her mother, like her father. It must be an Air Force general thing. If it is, they could just walk among the lower ranks and pick out the future Generals. But maybe presence like this grows.

"How did you get into this building?"

"That's not really important right now."

"Actually it is, it's a secure…"

"You're late to pick up your wife from the airport."

"What?"

"I said, 'you're...'"

"I know what you said. I'm just trying to figure out exactly how and why a child snuck into a secure military building in order to remind me of an chore which I can't do until I finish I finish a very important meeting."

"Your wife is more important than a meeting."

"Of course, but Grace will be fine."

"No, this time she won't be, but even if she was…she deserves to know she's more important than your job."

"Grace knows that."

"Possibly, but after everything, your daughter was never quite sure."

"Sammy?"

"Just focus on your wife. You need to go pick her up. Right now."

"Little girl, you need to step back," the policeman says putting himself between her and the accident.

"Are they ok? Are they going to be ok?" she demands again and again, even though she really knows the answer to that question. She knows that her grandparents are dead. She was trying to save her grandmother, but all she ended up doing was killing them both.

"Were you in the vehicle?" the officer asks.

"No, are they ok?" she asks again, more desperately.

"Do you know them?"

"I know their daughter. You aren't rushing. There dead aren't they? They're both dead."

"Someone will be here in a little while to counsel you," the young officer says awkwardly.

But Grace knows that even though she does need someone to talk to it can't be someone in an official sense, since she isn't really here.

"It's ok…I live really close to here. I'm just going to go home." The girl is gone, before he can protest.

1982 Hurlburt Field, Fl

"Daddy? Jack?" I'm not sure what to call you, she mutters crying.

"Hey, Angel, what's wrong?" he asks scooping her up. It occurs to Jack that he leads a very strange life considering the fact that he no longer considers it odd that his time traveling daughter meets him on the driveway as he comes home from work.

"I'm sorry. I just…I tried to save my Grandma…not your mom. Mommy's mom. But she died, and Grandpa died too. And I saw it. I have to go back and fix it, but…"

"You need a hug first," he says. "A hug and a meal, and a good night's sleep, angel."

"I just moved forward in time enough that you would be back from being a POW, then I have to go back and fix everything. You made me bring food from the other reality."

"Not as good as home cooking."

"How are you going to explain me to Sara?"

"Refugee, how is your Russian accent?"

"Not good."

"Well, you're a Canadian refugee than."

"Eh?"

"Perfect," he grins. "Your mother?" he pauses.

"It doesn't really matter what I tell you, because after you comfort me, I'm going to go back in time so this never happened," she says biting her lip, "So, I'll tell you her name is Samantha Carter. She's fourteen…"

"Fourteen!" he exclaims.

Grace rolls her eyes, "It's not like you started dating her now. In my reality you meet her when you are forty-five, and she is twenty-nine, and you didn't start dating for over a decade after you met."

"Does Sara…" he looks away, "is she going to die?" and there is so much pain in his voice that Grace gives him an extra hug.

"No, in your reality, you will never date my mother. You and Sara, and your son-Charlie-you get happily ever after. I…fixed it."

"You saved Sara?"

She sighs. This is a perfect example of a time when it would be ok to lie. This way, he'll never know his wife might leave him. "I saved Sara," from grief she adds in her head.

"Thank you," he coughs, "It couldn't have been easy for you."

"Nothing is easy, sometimes I wish I would have just stayed home, and never…"

He holds her. "I think that would have been best for you, but…I'm glad you…"

"I know Daddy, do you have ice cream? I think it is an ice cream kind of day."

He nods his head.

His Angel is gone, once again. She said she was going to fix everything, but none the less. Right now there is a fourteen year old who has lost her parents. Someone, who, if he ever lost his wife he would love. Two years, and he and Sara haven't had a child. True, Grace said it would happen. They'd have a boy-Charlie, but until then. Until then he could have a daughter. He could give her whatever comfort he could, even if somehow this reality is going to be blinked out of existence any second.

Samantha Carter. Ward of the state of Arizona.

1982 Tucson, AZ

"Samantha, there is a family here to see you," the social worker says in that artificially cheerful voice that turns Sam's stomach.

"Yep, been through this," she said bitterly. The social worker flinches, it usually takes more than two months to make a foster child turn bitter. "I'm not leaving here without my brother, and no one wants an angry teenage foster son whose going to age out of the system in sixteen months. So save it."

"You really need to think about yourself, you're going to be here longer than he is. But it doesn't really matter, because this couple wants you both."

"Both?" she asks in shock.

The social worker nods.

"But they haven't met either of us yet."

"No."

"Then they'll change their minds."

"Actually, they were quite set on the two of you. The husband, he's Air Force, he says he knew your father. He heard about the accident right after he came back from being a POW. He came here right away trying to get the two of you. He and his wife can't have children, they…seem quite committed to the idea of the two of you."

"Is Mark going to see them?"

The woman nods.

"Ok," she says with a faint smile that is a little bit shy of hope.

"Hello," Jack says shaking her hand.

"I'm Samantha Carter," Sam says taking his hand firmly, "My…brother should be coming," she says looking over her shoulder nervously.

"We'll be glad to meet the two of you," Sara says warmly.

"You…said you knew my father," Sam says looking at the man.

"Yes, I…served with him long ago. And his wife…Grace, nice woman," he mutters.

Sam's eyes well up, "Sweetie," Sara says pulling her into a hug. "I'm Sara by the way, and this is my husband, Jack."

The door opens and Mark walks in.

"Mark, nice to meet you," Jack says extending his hand.

"You're Air Force," Mark says in much the same tone a normal person might say 'you're Hitler.'

"Mark, let it go already! It was not the Air Force's fault!" Sam exclaims in frustration.

"If we hadn't moved, she wouldn't have been flying in. If she wasn't flying in he wouldn't have been picking her up, and they both wouldn't have been in that car when…" Mark starts.

"Stop it!" Sam screams, "You are ruining our chances again. Every time someone walks in here considering making us their foster kids you start with the anger stuff. You are ruinng our chances. Do you want to stay in this place forever?"

"Sixteen months," he mutters.

"For you! I've got four years!"

"You've turned down three families…"

"You really think I'd leave this place without you? Look, these people knew Dad. If you were nice to them, they might have taken us. Maybe until we aged out. I know you're mad that our parents didn't live. But anger isn't helping. They are still dead. They are going to continue being dead no matter how mad you get! So, let's focus on making our lives, what is left of them, as good as they can be!"

Mark is silent.

"You're talking about us wanting you in past tense," Jack says, "It's not in past tense."

Sam looks at him in surprise.

"Look, teenagers are supposed to get mouthy. Teenagers don't come with a return policy. We're looking to be parents." Both kids give them a look of surprise, "Foster parents on the road to adoption of course. Look, we don't expect perfection from grieving kids. We'll take you guys as you are. Provided you're willing to take us as we are…Air Force and all," he says looking at Mark.

Mark nods.

"Sara is a librarian, do either of you have anything against librarians?" he asks earning a scolding scowl from his wife, and a giggle from Sam.

"If you came with us…it would mean a move," Sara says softly.

"Military brats, we're used to it," Sam says.

"You guys have kids?" Mark asks.

"We haven't been that lucky…yet," Jack says.

"Hope springs eternal," Sara mutters.

"It's going to happen, Sara, I know it."

Grace tries to focus on the day her grandparents died. But suddenly, unexpectedly, the image of Comet Austin flashes through her head.

"1990?" she asks. "Completely useless." She tries to power up the machine, but it doesn't respond to her mind.

"No, you can't strand me here! I have to save them!" she explains. The machine doesn't respond. She's desperate, panicked, tries again and again. Finally, she eats a snack, waits, and tries again when she's calm. Still nothing.

"Mommy, can probably fix it," she says.

1990 Hurlburt Field, Fl

"Daddy," she whispers, coming upon her father once again as he pulls into the driveway.

"Angel," he says scooping her into a hug before she even has time to explain.

"I broke the time machine. Mom is the only one that could fix it. But I need to get it to California."

"California?"

"Where she's doing her doctorate."

"Sam is at Harvard doing her Doctorate," he says, "she'll be home for spring break in a couple of weeks."

"That's not soon enough, I have to fix this."

"I can't ask Sam to fly out here for no reason, and I'd like to see you try to ship a debilitated, invisible space ship across the country."

"How do you know where Mom is?" she asks.

"Ah…after you left. Sara and I adopted Mark and Sam."

Grace flinches, "My father, adopted my mother?"

"Well, that makes it sound weird. I never thought of Sam like that. She's a kid. A grown kid now, but still a kid. She needed someone. Mark needed someone even more."

"How is Mark?"

"Good, there were a lot of rough years there, but he's got a good job. Accountant, not something I'd enjoy, but he loves it. He got married three years ago. I like his wife. They just let us know they're expecting their first kid"

"Cindy is his wife, right?" she asks nervously.

"Yeah, he met her in college."

"Just making sure, after all mom didn't go to the same college."

"No, I guess not."

"Mom's doing ok?"

"Great, she's Air Force, you know?"

"Yeah," Grace says grinning at his surprise.

"Tried to talk her out of it."

"Trust me when I say she's a hell of a lot better with it than without it. Don't let Jonas Hansen near her, ok?"

Jack looks at his daughter's face. "Do my best."

"An 'specially, don't let her marry him."

"Will do, come on in," he says.

"I can't go in there! Sara saw me eight years ago!"

"She's not going to remember a girl she saw eight years ago one time. And if she did she wouldn't associate you with a child of the same age."

"Look, I should probably figure out how I am going to get to Mom."

"You're going to stay with Sara and I until she comes home in two weeks. I'll tell her you are a foster child. We've been thinking of adopting another kid."

Grace suddenly panics, "Wasn't Charlie born?"

"Yeah, he's four."

"Good," she breathes a sigh of relief.

He picks her up.

"My name is Grace, after my grandmother," she says.

"Sara!" he calls, "We've got a guest for the next little bit. Maybe forever!"

Grace flinches at that. She isn't sure if that is her father's cover, or if he really doesn't think she's going home. But if her going home would mean…that it would be to a different home, wasn't this a better reality than some? It seemed like everyone was happy. She'd done no harm besides the death of Bra'tac, and her grandparents, and the starting of a war, and she'd done much good. People were happy."

"You look familiar," Sara says carefully looking at her face.

"Everybody says that," Grace says casually.

"This is Grace…"

"…Smith," Grace supplies.

"Hello," Sara says reaching out. Grace lets her step-mother take her from her father's arms. "Did my husband fill you in on our family?" Sara asks.

"Yes, I'd love to meet Charlie," Grace says.

"Charles!" Sara calls.

A small boy rides his bike into the room. "Not in the house," Jack says lifting him off. "Say hi to Grace, she'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Hello, Angel," Charlie says without hesitation or explanation. Like father, like son.

"So you must be my new sister," Sam says grinning down at the small girl two weeks later.

"Foster sister," Grace clarifies. It's a technicality, a technicality that isn't technically true, but one that helps her deal with this mother as sister role.

"I started out as their foster daughter too, but that ended pretty quick," she smiles up at her parents.

"How are you doing?" Sara asks pulling her into a hug.

"Glad for a break," she says.

"How come you aren't partying with your friends?" Jack asks playfully.

"I want to party with my family," she says, "I will be sooo glad in two months when I am done with school forever!"

"You are going to miss it," Jack says.

Sam squints her eyes at him before she hugs him.

"How are you little man?" she says looking at her adopted brother.

He tilts his head at her, "You doctor yet?"

"No."

"Grace has a booboo," he responds casually.

"Well, I'm not that kind of a doctor, but I can certainly look at it," Sam says.

Grace shows her a bandaged elbow, "I'm fine, the kid's paranoid."

"She wouldn't let Mommy kiss it better," Charlie says conspiratorially to Sam.

"Well, sometimes big kids, heal better without kisses," Sam whispers conspiratorially back. Charlie nods his head gravely.

"Sam, I need your help with something," Grace says entering the room she is now sharing with her mother/sister.

"Sure, what?" Sam asks slamming her book shut.

"I…ok, this is classified, but I know you're the only one allowed to help me."

"Classified? You're eight."

"I know, the only reason I'm staying with…the O'Neill's is that I had to talk to you about this."

"Maybe, I should get Dad."

She sighs, "Could you please not call him that?"

"He has been a dad to me ever since mine died. He's a good Dad too. He actually reminds me a lot of my own Dad."

"Gross!"

"How is it gross to say my adopted father reminds me of my real father?"

"Just…forget it. Dad already knows about this. I have a broken time machine."

"You can call him Dad, but I can't?"

"He's my dad."

"What?"

"Time machine, from the future, he's my dad. You need to fix it, because you are the only one who can fix it."

"Ok, kid," she says with a smile, "I get it. I'm not encroaching on your territory here. They are your parents. I'm just going to be here for a week, and I'll be off again. I'm always going to be their daughter, but I am a grown daughter. I'll invade your room on vacations, but I'm not going to take your place. They have wanted a younger kid for awhile. They adopted my brother and I when I was pretty old."

"This is not about jealousy! I have never been jealous of you and Dad. But this is…weird for me. I just need to you to come fix the time machine!"

"Right," Sam says slowly and deliberately, "I'll go play time machine with you kid. Did you know that time travel is actually theoretically possible?"

"Yes, more than theoretically."

"You have a good imagination," Sam says following her new sister out into the back yard.

"So where is the time machine?" Sam asks as she follows.

"One more step."

"Holly Hannah."

"Time machine."

"Wow," Sam says turning to her, "A spaceship."

"Yes, spaceship time machine."

"So you are really from…"

"Right."

"And Sara and Jack, are really going to have another kid?"

"No, Jack is my Dad, but my mom. Well, I came from the future, changed things. Ended up ensuring my parents will never be together, and got stranded."

"You shouldn't have tried to change things."

"I know that now."

"So you're going to undo everything right?" Sam asks preparing to give the little girl a lecture if it is necessary.

"No, I…" she looks into her sister's eyes, "If I changed it all it would kill Charlie."

"Oh," Sam says softly. "So your mother is…"

"She's fine. She wasn't in the last reality. But…I guess I kind of fixed the thing that hurt her. I'm thinking about staying here even if the time machine is fixed. I want the ability to go back to my time if things are messed up. But it seems like everyone is ok in this world," she says with a smile. "And they want me. It wouldn't be bad to stay here, live with my younger father, and my step-mother in a reality where they won't get divorced."

"What about your mother?"

"Well, that will be different for me, not to get to see my mother every day. But I know she's ok, so, I don't know. I might be ok with it. But I need the option, in case I accidently hurt someone badly by traveling through time, or at least…I mean I broke a very valuable piece of technology."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but…I might have been someone else in your reality. I don't have any background in technology or engineering."

"You didn't right away in my world anyway. Yet, whenever someone had a problem in one of those areas you were the first person they would turn to for help."

"All I can promise, is that I will try."

"Play time machine with the kid," Grace mutters.

"Right, I guess I owe you an apology," Sam says.

"That's ok," she says.

"Where are Sam and Grace?" Sara asked.

"Out on one of their bonding trips," Jack answers casually.

"They are gone all the time."

"Well, Sam is only going to be here for a week, so they have to make the most of the time they have."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they are getting along so well together. I mean most sisters that are that far apart in ages won't be this close, especially sisters that are not even genetically related."

"Right, so it's great."

"I'm just worried it might all be too much. I mean Sam works so hard all the time, she should be sitting around and doing nothing. She should be watching TV, sleeping until noon. Not going out on the town all the time babysitting a little girl. Grace too, I mean she's small. She's been staying up late, waking up early, being gone all the time. I think it is too much for a little girl.

In a couple more days Sam is going to be leaving. Just let them have their fun."

"Sara?" Grace says faintly, "I'm a little hungry.

"Ok, I'll get you some…" Sara begins, but just then Grace falls to the floor motionless.

1990 Air Force Academy Hospital, CO

"Mrs. O'Neill," the nurse says.

Sara raises up nervously, "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. It was exhaustion. A good meal and a nap should put her back to rights. We gave her the first, and she's working on the second right now. There are a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Ok, we should probably wait for my husband. He wasn't home when it happened."

"I'm not so sure we should wait for him," the nurse says.

"Ok," Sara says feeling confused, and profoundly alone as she follows the nurse into a more private room.

"First of all I would like to tell you we have no record of the girl. She is not legally your foster child."

"That's impossible," Sara begins.

"So, you actually saw the social worker who brought her over?"

"No, but the social worker has been to our house enough that it didn't seem…you know what, it was kind of weird come to think of it. You think they would have contacted me at the same time if not before they contacted him. But my husband works with highly classified information. Perhaps, he found out about her in his line of work, and that is why there is no visible legal…"

"I don't think you quite understand me. There is no such person as Grace Smith. There are no missing children meeting her description. Her finger prints, dental records, the child doesn't exist."

"I'm sure my husband can explain this."

"I have no doubt, that is why I wanted to talk to you before he had the chance," the nurse says forcefully.

"I don't understand."

"Mrs. O'Neill have you ever head of DNA- deoxyribonucleic acid?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, it allows us…among other things, to determine how people are related to one another. We ran a DNA analysis on Grace, and compared it to the ones we had on file when we realized the child did not have a history…"

"I don't understand, I know that Grace is not related to me. I never claimed she was my daughter. I told you she was my _foster_ daughter."

"The point, Mrs. O'Neill, is that we only have a few DNA profiles on record to compare her against. A few criminals," Sara grimaces, "and all members of the military."

"So, you're saying you know who Grace's parents are?" Sara asks.

"Yes, her mother is…" the nurse pauses, "You have another foster daughter don't you?"

"No, an adopted daughter and son, and a genetic son."

"How old is your adopted daughter?"

"She's twenty-two."

The nurse flinches.

Sara stares at her, "No…no…Sam does not have an EIGHT year old daughter."

"When did you adopt her?"

"Seven years ago, but she and her brother came to live with us eight years ago."

"How old is Grace?" the nurse prompts.

"No," Sara says.

"I know you don't know much about DNA, but we are absolutely sure."

Sara closes her eyes, "You said you know who her parents are? So you know the bastard that did this to Sam? I want him prosecuted."

"Ma'am," the nurse says looking sympathetic.

"What?" Sara demands.

"Grace's father is…your husband."

Sara throws up, and the nurse holds her hair.

"Could you just…leave me for a bit?" Sara pleads when she's done.

The nurse nods, "Certainly, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Don't call me that right now, please," she begs.

The nurse nods again.

"I can get into the house by myself, Sara," Grace says. "I feel fine now."

"I know sweetie, just let me carry you. I'm going to put you in your brother's room," Sara says carrying the small child in her arms.

"Why?"

"Because he is at a ball game with your—" she closes her eyes.

"With Jack," Grace supplies.

"Right, and I need to talk to your—"

"Sam."

"Right."

"I'm sorry I got sick."

"Oh, honey, that was not your fault."

"You look really mad."

"I am really mad. But I am not mad at you. I am worried about you. You shouldn't play so hard. I need you to go and take a nice long nap before dinner."

"Are you mad at Sam for letting me…play so hard?"

"No," Sara says taking a deep breath, "I'm not mad at her. I understand why she wanted to spend so much time with you. It's actually sort of a heroic thing about her. No, she's in a weird place. I don't," Sara closes her eyes against another wave of anger so intense it make her nauseous, "I'm not mad at Sam."

"You said you understood?" Grace says cautiously.

Sara lays her down on the bed, "Yeah."

"What do you understand, Sara?" Grace asks.

"I understand that you are a wonderful girl, and no matter how you came to be, you are just as wonderful," she says kissing the girl, "Now get some sleep."

"Sam," Sara says entering the girls' bedroom.

"Is Grace ok?" Sam asks nervously.

"She's fine. Overtired."

"I'm so sorry. She kept saying she was fine. I guess I should have known how much work a little kid was capable of, but I don't know that much about little kids."

"I understand, you're a workaholic. So you played just as hard with Grace. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"Thanks," Sam says with a week smile, "I promise I'll be more careful with her in the future."

"So, have you had contact with Grace before?"

"No, I mean…how would I?"

"Right, you are just now getting into the age where you are old enough to…listen, no one is going to blame you. What I don't understand is how come there is no record of her? I mean you guys put her into foster care didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's ok, Sam, I know."

"What do you know?"

"That Sam is your daughter."

Sam laughs, "Who told you that?"

"The nurse…there is some new thing at the hospital that can prove who a child's parents are."

"Well it is oviously wrong."

Sara puts her hand on Sam's arm. "Sam, you have to know that nothing that happened to you in the past is going to change how I feel about you. As far as I am concerned you are my daughter, forever, and I love you. I'm not going to love you any less, because you had a baby before you came to live with me. I just wish you would have told me. I would have taken Grace in years ago."

"You think Grace is my daughter? You think I had a kid when I was fourteen!"

"Sam, I know everything, you don't have to try to protect me from who Grace's father is."

"I did not have a kid when I was fourteen! If I had a kid when I was fourteen I would definitely remember it!" she exclaims.

"Sam, I swear to you I never knew what he did to you. I would have protected you from it. Is that why you have been keeping Grace out of the house so much? Are you scared for her? Because I plan on taking her with me when I leave. If you would have told me, I would have taken you with me years ago. You should have told me. God, did he…in this house?"

"What the hell are you talking about Mom?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I just found out my husband had a baby with my fourteen year old daughter! Now you can stop beating around the bush and tell me if he raped you while you were living with me!"

"Sara, Jack never touched me! He has never been anything but a father to me."

"Good fathers don't have children with their daughters! You don't have to protect him," Sara says angrily. Then she grows calm, "I'm not blaming you Sam. Whatever he did to you…whether you thought it was consensual or not…you were too young to make that choice…it was…"

"Oh, my God Sara! I did not have a kid! And I did not have sex with my adopted father, before or after he was my adopted father. I have been spending so much time with Grace, because she asked for my help fixing a time machine so she could get back to her parents, although she was debating staying here, because she loved you guys. She is not my daughter. Not that I wouldn't love her to be. She's a great kid. She's just…not mine. I'm way too young."

"Of course you are, I'm not asking you to raise her. I just wanted," Sara sat down, "I just wanted you to tell me the truth. And you come up with all of these lies to protect him. I guess that's typical right? I mean I need to get a book on victims of abuse, but we'll sort this all out," she says touching Sam's hair affectionately. "We'll sort all of this out. I'm going to get you, and Grace, and Charlie all away from him, and we're going to sort this out."

"She's not my daughter," Sam says again.

"Please Sam, I'll take care of Grace, just don't say that in front of her. It wasn't her fault."

Sam gives up hope. The time machine is almost fixed. Certainly little Grace will be able to go back in time to fix this.

Jack enters the house. It's completely dark even though it is only seven.

"Hello!" he calls.

"Charlie, come on you're going to go stay the night with James next door," Sara says ushering him out the door.

Jack starts to follow, "Where are the girls?"

"I took them somewhere safe for the night," Sara responds.

"Ah, so your dad's house," he says.

"Just don't go there…" Sara says.

"You look scared," Jack says completely befuddled.

"I am, just let me take my son next door."

Jack sits at the kitchen table waiting for Sara to return, wondering what he did wrong. She walks back into the house not five minutes after she left.

"I can't believe that after ten years of marriage you are scared of me."

"I can't believe that nine of those years you were fucking my daughter."

"What?" Jack exclaims.

Sara is crying, he moves toward her to hold her. She pushes him away, "I found out Jack. Jig's up! But I want one answer. Sam won't tell me. Did you fuck her under my roof!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me Jack? I know! Sam tried to play dumb, and I let her get away with it. You, not so much! I know that not long before Sam and her brother came to live with us Sam had Grace. I know that Grace is your daughter! If you do the math that…"

"Oh," Jack's face falls into almost a laugh, "Oh this is so not what it looks like."

"I know what it is. Just tell me if you continued to abuse her when she came to live with us. God, I should have protected her! I was her mother! How did I not see this! Oh, my God."

"I never touched Sam. I never cheated on you. And I do not like little kids."

"Did you touch Grace?" Sara asks.

"Oh my God, you think I would do that to Grace?"

"I didn't think you would do it to Sam, and fourteen and eight are not that far apart."

"You really think I'm a pedophile, Sara?" and his voice sounds so wounded that she would feel guilty, if she wasn't so pissed.

"I know you had a kid with a fourteen year old girl, that sounds like a pedophile to me."

"Sara come with me," he says opening the back door.

"Why?"

"Because after ten years of marriage, I deserve the chance to prove to you I am not the monster you think I am."

"And if you don't convince me."

"If, after I do all I can to convince you, you still think I hurt Sam, you get those girls away from me, because I would never let anyone, including myself hurt them."

"I'd take Charlie too."

He nods.

He walks outside muttering about a damn invisible thing.

"Jack," she protests.

"Here," he says.

"What?"

"Trust me Sara, ten years, you can trust me two steps worth."

She nods, and takes the two required steps, which leaves her, shockingly right inside a strange machine.

"What is it? A spaceship?"

"Yeah, and a time machine."

She raises a brow at him.

"I'd show you if it worked. It doesn't. That's what Sam and Grace have been working on."

"So she wasn't fourteen."

"Sam and I are not going to have a baby. Grace is from another reality she called it. Anyway she is from a future I'm not going to have anymore. A future in which you died, and I met Sam when she was in her thirties. A reality in which we got married and had Grace. Here Sam is my daughter, and I have never, not even for a second, been attracted to her, or Grace who is biologically my daughter," he says making a face.

"Jack, for all I know this is some technology from work that has nothing to do with time travel. I want to believe you. Believe me, I don't want to think my husband is a pedophile, but if there is even the tiniest chance…"

He closes his eyes, "I don't have any proof."

"I'm sorry Jack, you probably didn't do anything wrong. But until I know for sure…the kids and I are going to stay with my Dad."

Jack looks away, "I understand, Sara. I guess…either way I'd lose you."

"Either way?" she asks.

"Grace traveled back in time to save you. If she hadn't changed everything…I would have lost you anyway. At least this way only my heart is broken."

Sara looks at him, "You're wrong about that Jack."

"Where is Jack?" Grace whines after dinner at Sara's father's house.

Mike's tight mouth grinds out the words, "You're not going to see Jack again."

"Is he ok?" Grace asked panicked.

"Depends how smart my daughter is," Mike grumbles.

"What?" Grace asks.

"Yeah, what's going on," Sam asks.

"He's not going to hurt you guys anymore. If he tries I'll shoot him," Mike says.

"What?" Grace practically screams, "What did Jack do?"

"Is this the same thing Sara was talking about? Because it's not true! I didn't have a kid when I was fourteen."

Grace turns to Sam, "They said I was your daughter?"

Sam gives her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry honey, Sara did think that. But it's not true. I would love it if I had a daughter as nice as you. But, I didn't have a kid when I was fourteen." She thrusts her head back, "Did you hear me universe? I did not have a kid when I was fourteen!"

"No, she really didn't," Grace says seriously to Mike.

"My dear, you wouldn't exactly remember," Mike said to Grace.

"No, but she doesn't know the explanation," Grace says.

"What?" Sam says.

"I am your daughter, but you had me when you were forty-four years old."

"The time machine," Sam says.

"The time machine?" Mike asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was trying to make as little impact on the space time continuum as possible…"

"But Sara thought Jack was your…" Sam began.

Grace nods, and Sam goes pale.

"But that's not going to happen in this reality. Where I came from you met my father when you were in twenty-nine. He was divorced from Sara for a whole year. She left him after…Charlie died," Grace offers.

"Charlie is going to…" Mike starts.

"I saved him. Which means Sara and Jack are going to stay together, and my Mommy and Daddy are never going to be together."

"Grace, I'm sorry, but you are right about that. I'm never going to have romantic feelings for Jack. I really do think of him like a father."

"I know," Grace says.

"You're saying that casually, because you plan on going back and changing things, aren't you?" Sam asks.

Grace nods.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Grace. This reality is good. Jack is happy, Sara is happy, I'm happy. It's all ok. Jack and Sara will take care of you. She's a better mom then me anyway, and you can still know me. We'll be sisters."

"I killed your dad," Grace says so quietly that Sam can barely hear.

"No, sweetie, you didn't kill my Dad. Not unless eight years ago you were a drunk driver…"

"I tried to save your mom. I did it once, and it meant that your mom talked you into marrying this guy who hit you. So I had to fix it. But I figured it would be different if your dad saved your mom. But all that happened is they both died," Grace sobs, "I'm so sorry, Mommy."

Sam stands there awkwardly for a second, "It's ok sweetie," she says holding the little kid close, but obviously not comfortable with the title of Mommy.

"And you guys are just going to buy the time travel story?" Mike asks with his arms crossed.

"Of course, I time traveled," Grace says a bit befuddled.

"And I worked on the time machine," Sam says.

"Oh no!" Grace says," we have to go to the house! Drive me, Sam!" she says not having missed Sam's discomfort with title of Mom.

"What?" Sam asks confused.

"Sara isn't going to believe Jack, especially not if his only evidence is a broken time machine," Grace says.

"So what is the rush?" Sam asks, "They probably want to talk." Sam doesn't tell her 'daughter' the time machine is fixed. In fact, she considers not telling her at all. Charlie for Jacob? Who can make that barter.

"Sam, if Sara thinks you had a kid with Jack at fourteen, what do you think she thinks of her husband right now?" Grace says.

"Oh, my God," Sam says moving toward the car.

"No," Mike says, "No way in hell you girls are going anywhere near that sick son of a bitch."

"Daddy didn't do anything wrong," Grace says.

"See, right there I have a problem with the statement, because you are…" he prompts.

"Eight," Grace supplies.

"Right, eight years old, and he's been married to my daughter for ten years, therefore, clearly, he did something wrong to have an eight year old who isn't Sara's call him Daddy!"

"Mike," Sam says trying to walk around him to the door.

"Samantha, I will do anything, including tying you down to keep that man from you!" Mike explains.

Grace starts crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I don't want him to hit you," Grace says.

"I was not going to hit my Granddaughter!" Mike explains.

"Why did you think that?" Sam asks.

"Jonas hit you," Grace says.

"Who hit you?" Mike bellows.

"I don't know anyone named Jonas," Sam tells her grandfather.

"Not in this reality. Jonas was in the last one. You married him. He hit you," Grace says.

"Oh, Gracie, you saw it?" she says picking the girl up. Grace nods. "Did Jonas hit you?" Grace shakes her head.

"Jack took us away. Got us safe," Grace murmurs.

"Jack's a good man," Sam assures her.

"The hell he is," Mike counters, "But tell me where Jonas lives."

"'Sokay, I don't think she's going to meet Jonas," Grace offers, "She went to a different college."

"Because Sara helped me with the application," Sam says.

"Dad," Sara says coming through the door.

"Sara! Jack didn't do anything wrong! He's a good guy, I swear!" Grace says.

"Grace," Sara says her heart clenching, "What Jack did or didn't do, isn't something I can discuss with you."

"You got DNA on me didn't you?" Grace says looking right at Sara. Sara doesn't answer. "I didn't know they even had DNA back now. Sara, I'm from the future. A future that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Jack told me," she says.

"Did he show you the time machine?" Sam exclaims.

"Look, that could be anything, you have to understand. I can't take any chances. If there is even the smallest chance he…" Sara begins.

"I have proof, but I left it in the time machine," Grace says.

"Grace, I want to keep you away from Jack right now," Sara says.

"And forever," Mike adds.

"Dad, it could be true," Sara says to her father.

"Sara, how the hell did he talk you into time travel in that short amount of time? It's obvious to anyone with a brain cell that that man took a little girl, and…"

"Dad!" Sara shouts at him.

"Well, you weren't getting it when I beat around the bush," Mike grumbles.

"Grace is too little to hear it bluntly, and if that did happen to Sam…God you're going to make her relive it when she's in denial?" Sara says.

"I'm not in denial," Sam says.

"Listen, ten years. You really think he lied to me for ten years. If….God I would have known, wouldn't I? And Sam, why would Sam lie to me?" Sara says.

"Victims often feel guilt," Mike says.

"I'm not a victim," Sam says.

"If he is telling the truth…God, the things I've accused him of," Sara says. "I have to see, Dad."

"You've got blinders on, Sara, but if you're going, I'm coming," Mike says.

"No Dad, you are going to make things worse," Sara insists.

"Honey, I'm not letting you take that little girl…" Mike says.

"Just Grace, not Sam, and I'm sure as hell not going to leave him alone with her," Sara says. Mike doesn't say anything. "I can protect my kids."

"Is that what this is about?" Mike says, "You had no reason to suspect. You didn't know, and you can protect them now."

"Dad, Grace, and I are going," Sara says. "You ok, Sam?" she asks.

Sam nods, "Go prove Dad's innocence."

Grace flings pictures into Sara's hand. The first one makes her fall backward in shock. Grace looks over her shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry…I should have taken that one out…I should have at least warned you or something."

"Who is he?" Sara indicates the bloody crime scene picture of a little boy.

She looks surprised, "It's Charlie," Grace says surprised. Sara lets out a cry of alarm.

"No, I changed it. That's why I started time traveling."

"Here one with my parents," she says offering another picture.

"He looks so old," Sara says touching her husband's face.

"He was old by the time I was born," Grace says, "Special medical technology allowed them to have me when they were old." She figures Sara doesn't need to know the details of the Gou'ald.

Sara keeps flipping through the pictures.

"That's me, when I was born," she says pointing proudly.

"I was so wrong," Sara says slumping down into the seat of the time machine, "God, the stuff I accused him of!"

Grace gives her a hug, and is quiet for a bit.

"You ok?" Sara asks.

"I'm sorry," Grace mutters.

"Sorry for what honey?" Sara asks.

"Sorry, that…" Grace pauses, "That my being here makes everyone angry."

Sara pulls the kid onto her lap, "Honey, all this fuss, was not about you. Not at all. You are a wonderful girl. All of us would be glad to have you as a daughter, or step-daughter, or grandchild or whatever. The problem was that thirty year-olds shouldn't be…having babies with fourteen year olds."

"But I'm still not your daughter, while I am your husband's," she says.

"Yes, darling, they call that a step-daughter," Sara smiles.

"But it's not the traditional…"

"Traditional is overrated," Sara says.

"I'll be leaving when we get it fixed," Grace says.

Sara takes a deep breath, "I'll miss you. You can go back to them?" she asks pointing to the picture.

"No," Grace shakes her head, "There gone…unless I'm willing to let Charlie die. Let Daddy want to die. Let you leave him."

Sara just holds her.

"Don't worry, "I'm not willing."

"Then what do you have to go to? Stay with us. We'll love you as our own."

"Sam's parents…" Grace says.

"Is there a way I get out of this without losing a kid or two?"

"You won't know you lost the Carters."

"But I'll still lose them."

They turn from their hiding place at a sound. Jack sits down next to the unlit fire in his backyard. He looks more broken than Grace has ever seen him, even on Charlie's anniversary.

"What have I done, my love?" Sara asks. "Grace, can you stay in here for a little bit, holler if you need me. Sound does get out of this thing right?"

Grace nods.

"Jack."

"Sara," he says.

"I'm sorry," she says moving toward him.

"What for?" he says.

"For what I said…Grace might be able to hear, she's in the time machine. God we have an invisible time machine in our backyard! But the things I said…I knew you better than that Jack. I knew that you could never have done that."

"The evidence against me was pretty damning," he says.

"I knew you better. I never should have doubted you."

"You had to protect the girls."

"But I should have known I didn't have to protect the girls from you."

He offers her his hand, and she takes it.

"Jack, when I thought…I've never been so scared, and alone, and angry in my life. And then I find out that time travel is the only way that Charlie stays alive."

"What?" Jack says.

"Grace, she came back to save Charlie."

"No, she came back to save you."

"I saw the picture of Charlie dead. She told me that Charlie died, and I left you."

"She didn't want me to know you left me," Jack smiles, "She's an amazing kid."

"Jack," Sara says waiting until he looks at her to go on, "You know I'm never going to leave you, right?"

"Even if we lose a kid?" he asks.

"You're going to let Charlie shoot himself?" she asks in horror.

"God no…he shot himself?" Sara nods before Jack continues, "I was thinking of letting Grace save Sam and Mark's parents."

"Sounds like we'd be losing three kids."

"Two, Grace would come back."

"You don't really believe that." Jack looks at her in surprise.

"If you let her into that thing, she's going to a place where a different me and a different you may or may not be together. You want to risk it?"

"Sara, you left her in the time machine."

"Gracie?" Sara says getting up and fumbling for the invisible machine. "I thought it didn't work," Sara said.

"So did I," Jack says. "But I heard her leave."

*Note: I'm taking a little leeway on the DNA. DNA solved its first criminal case in 1985. But I highly doubt that by 1990 all military personal had their DNA recorded, although the "some criminals" part is no doubt true. But it does make for a good story. Also, had Sara actually been told what she was told in my story in 1990 she probably wouldn't have believed it. DNA didn't become the holy grail of proof until after they cloned Dolly in 1996 (random fact did you know Dolly is named after Dolly Parton, because she was cloned from a mammary cell?).


	4. Reality Final

2017 SGC, CO

"Oh no!" Grace explains causing Jack to turn to her abruptly. "You're still in Mommy's office. I thought I undid everything.

"Not quite everything, baby girl, but I'd rather you didn't take away the help in crawling through the desert. It would have been pretty hard without you," Jack says with a wide grin.

"And the Prometheus, got to thank you for that," Sam says.

"You're going to have to explain that remark," Jack says.

"As are you," Sam says.

"Hold it, you know who I am?" Grace demands.

"Of course, Gracie girl," Jack says.

Grace dissolves into tears, and lets her parents hold her for a long time.

"Why were you in Mommy's office?" she asks turning an accusing face to her father.

"This is what happens when you scare the living daylights out of your parents. By the way, just because we're excited to see you doesn't mean you're not going to get a lecture and punishment for time traveling after promising not to," Jack says.

"My fingers were crossed," Grace offers.

"Oh, well if your fingers were crossed," Jack says sarcastically.

"Jack, she's been punished more than enough," Sam says quietly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, and Jonas beat mom, and Sara thought Dad was bad because of me, and Bra'tac was dead, and Teal'c wanted to kill us, and I do not like Teal'c's dad, and…" Grace says quickly without taking a single breath.

"We're going to need a detailed explanation of all of that, but not now, ok?" Sam asks holding her tight.

"Mommy, you won't let anyone hurt you, right?" Grace asks.

"No," Sam says.

"No, people have tried, and she always stops them," Jack assures her, rubbing her back.

"And Daddy, you don't think of Mommy like a daughter do you?" she asks worriedly.

"Hell no!" Jack explains earning a glare from Sam.

"And you don't think Dad and Grandpa are the same?" she asks her Mom.

"In that they are both good men, yes, but they are very different. I certainly love them differently."

"And do you love Sara?" she asks her father.

"I did once," Jack says.

"But if she wanted you back?" Grace asks.

"Never, not now…maybe twenty years ago…not now," he assures her.

"When did Grandpa Jacob die?" Grace asks burying her face in her mom's shirt.

"12 years ago," Sam says quietly.

"Charlie?" she asks.

"21 years ago," Jack says.

"Died?" Grace asks.

"Yeah," Jack says.

"Who is on SG-1?"

"Mitchell, Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c," Sam says.

Grace nods, "We don't happen to be at war against the Jaffa?"

Sam shakes her head, "Can I ask why on that last one?"

"Apparently you save Teal'c's dad and…you cause a war," Grace says.

"Well, good to know," Jack says.

"Not really," Gracie says crawling onto his lap.

"Let's go home, honey," Sam says.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you a present!" Grace exclaims.

"Presents from time travel are not in general wise, Grace," Sam scolds.

"This one is! Thor said!" Grace exclaims.

"Honey, Thor is dead," Jack says.

"Jack," Sam says looking at him, "She had a time machine."

"Right," Jack says, "Time travel is complicated."

They follow her down to the jumper bay. A little boy is staring at them when they turn the light on.

"No," Jack says shaking his head, "That is not Charlie."

"Dad?" the kid looks hurt and confused. He reaches toward his father.

Jack pulls away, "I watched my son die. I held his dead body. You are not Charlie."

"Daddy," Grace says, "You watched an Asgard clone die. I undid my fixes, except I forgot some. Should I go back and fix them?"

"NO!" her parents both exclaim.

"Ok, so I undid my fixes, but I couldn't let Charlie die. Because he's my brother, and because I promised another Jack who wasn't my father that I wouldn't let Charlie die. So I went and got Charlie the day before he died, and I went way back in time to when Thor wasn't so busy. And I told him all about how one day you'd be his friend, and he gave me a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ng lecture about time travel. And then a speech about superior DNA," Jack takes this moment to grin around the room, "and then he makes a copy of Charlie. Don't worry, he didn't copy Charlie's brains in him. That would be killing. Anyway, I brought Charlie back, and when the time he shot himself came, he didn't. He shot the clone, and before I helped him lay it out like when he died, real quick, just like the picture. Then we left, and came here."

"Jack, you and I are going to talk about how our daughter got a hold of a picture of your dead son later," Sam says.

"So, this is the real Charlie, not a copy?" Jack says as though he didn't even hear his wife.

"Of course, Dad," Charlie says.

Jack scoops the boy up in his arm, and sobs with him for minute after minute. Charlie looks a little startled, and somewhere in the middle Sam manages a somewhat formal introduction. After nearly half an hour he looks up at Sam, "We can keep him right?"

"Jesus Jack, he's your son not a dog," Sam says.

"I meant…space time continuum," Jack mutters.

"Thor said it was ok," Sam says with a shrug.

"Good present?" Grace asks.

Jack doesn't say anything, he just extends an arm to pull her into a hug. Sam stands there awkwardly, "You too Carter."

"It's been more than nineyears since I was Carter," she says.

"Join the O'Neill huddle, Samantha," Jack amends.

Jack grins as his wife returns to bed. "You check on her again?"

"Both of them," she says, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't sleeping."

"She cried when she saw Banana."

"Daniel will be inordinately pleased with himself when he hears."

"Someone gave her a monkey when she was gone. It's new."

"She mention how long she was gone?"

"I thought that was one of the questions that could wait for tomorrow."

"We're going to have to tell Sara about Charlie," he says.

"Of course."

"She might want to share him."

"We can work something out."

"We'll have to resurrect him first."

"Paperwork, your favorite."

"It will definitely be worth it this time."

"Your son is alive Jack!"

"I know," he grins.

They hear a tentative knock at the door.

"Come on in," Jack says.

"I'm sorry," Grace's voice says, "I just wanted to make sure…"

"We've checked on you guys four times, come on in," Jack says.

She crawls into bed between her parents. "Still my parents?"

"Always," Sam says kissing her forehead.

"Still love each other?"

"Very much, and you and your…brother too."

"Good," Grace says relaxing.

They look up to see Charlie.

"Join us," Sam says.

Charlie crawls. "I shot him," he mutters.

"He wasn't real," Jack comforts.

"He looked like me," Charlie says.

"He wasn't you, you are alive," Jack says more for himself than for his son.

"You and Mom are divorced, because of me?" Charlie turns the statement into a question at the last syllable.

"No, Charlie. That wasn't about you. I am not a good communicator. I didn't…I didn't say things that needed to be said. After you…r clone died, I could have kept her if I just talked to her," he says.

Sam reaches over the two children to put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this whole traveling twenty some years into the future, and finding your parents divorced thing has to be kind of scary. But you do know I love you more than anything," Jack says.

"Hey!" Grace exclaims jokingly.

"Present company excluded of course," he says, "It's really a three way tie for my love."

"Much better," Sam says.

The talking lags until it seems they are all asleep.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I killed you."

"I knew better than to play with a gun."

"I left it out."

"I shot it. No, I didn't actually shoot it. Well I did, but not myself. Him…it."

"Nothing is more confusing than time travel, except maybe clones."

"I love you, Dad, and I am sorry as well."

"I love you so much, Bud, and I am so very sorry."

"I'm here Dad."

"You are, more than I dreamed, you're here."

"Sara," he says.

"How are you Jack?" she asks.

"Good."

"Are you yourself?"

"This time, yeah."

"So…"

"Sara, you know my daughter…"

"I know of her existence."

"Right, ah, she did some unauthorized time traveling, and I am so glad she did. Last time it wasn't him. This one…it's him."

"What?"

"Charlie," he calls.

Charlie steps out of the car. "Mom."

"Charlie?" she asks.

"It's me, the other was a copy," he offers.

"Twenty-one years, and you haven't aged a day," she says looking at him, "God, I'm too old to be your mother."

"If you don't want me…"

She crushes him into a hug, "I definitely want you. I've wanted you since a decade before you were born."

"I figured we could work out joint custody," Jack says.

"He's real, he's staying?" she asks.

"Yes," Jack says.

"I think I'm going to have to buy a present for that daughter of yours Jack."

"What about me?" Charlie protests.

"You'll get some resurrection presents too," Jack says.

"Although, I kept a lot your things," Mom says.

"Twenty-one years," Charlie says.

"You never get over the death of a child," Jack says.

"Even when he never died?" Charlie asks.

"Maybe then," Jack says.


End file.
